Stay away from bad boys
by dramababe16
Summary: If only she'd listen and stay away from him
1. The bad boys and the bad girls

**A/N: I'm really bored and lucky for you guys when I'm stumped in my non-fiction ****work I tend to write fanfiction. It does nothing for my inspiration but it keeps my fingers busy while I whine and bitch at everyone about my writer's block. I'm the poster child for a well behaved teen so this was really fun for me to write, the rating will most definitely go up but not for a few chapters.**

**XO**

* * *

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter one- The Bad Boys and the Bad Girls.**

When her father said he was getting them a new car to move away Letty expected him to trade in their SUV for a quaint Audi or even a Subaru. But like everything else she assumed about her life, she was wrong. Her head was pressed to the backseat window. Her ponytail was dismantled miles ago after it kept disrupting her already fitful sleep pressed against the window. No car was made for cranky sleeping teens but the piece of shit her father called a car was despicable. The worn out seats smelled of dust and engine grease and something else she couldn't place. She had to jam herself to the left side of the car seat due to a few loose springs sticking out of the other half of the backseat. Her eyes were barely open but not alert as they usually were. The repetitive hum of the flat tire they got a while back made it impossible for her to go back to sleep. When asked why they hadn't stopped to change it, her father told her they were close to her new home. She'd rather get lost in the loud static that passed as a radio in the car than contemplate on the shitstorm that was her life.

"You excited about the move honey?"

"You know I'm not so why do you ask?"

"Watch your tone...and spit out that gum."

Rolling her eyes she purposely blew a bubble and popped it loudly waiting to get a reaction from her mother. The housewife acted as though nothing was wrong, like it was a move under normal circumstances. Like a job promotion, a sick relative or new educational opportunities but nothing like the actual events that had transpired. She couldn't put into words how much she hated her parents for plucking her out of school on a regular day and telling her they were moving.

She glared at Letty from the passenger's seat and looked at her husband to back her up.

Enrique had never been strict-overprotective- but not strict, that was her mother. That was before the move. The day he took her out of school and told her they were moving Letty asked why and he gripped her wrist so tightly she still had a bruise from three days ago. Her mother would never notice though, the huge sweaters Lena bought for her daughter to wear were always two sizes bigger than Letty. Letty knew it was a sick way to repel her from the opposite sex and vice versa. Her father would go bonkers if he even saw her talking to a boy so she had never considered relationships at fear of what her parents would do.

"Listen to your mother Leticia."

Her mother passed Letty a napkin and she reluctantly spat out the gum. She hated to admit but she was afraid of her father, she had gotten her temper from him.

They continued to drive behind the moving trucks in dead silence after that. The flopping tire and radio static were the only sounds heard. She now found solace in the once annoying sounds.

Letty had seriously considered getting a home DNA test just to see if she was related to her parents. Even when she was younger she never bought that she was really their child. They were so different from her, well the version of her she didn't want them to see. She couldn't quite grasp that they wanted her to be perfect and they themselves were hot messes.

Her father had moved them across the country because the feds were after him for money laundering, Letty never realized how much money they really had until men with guns and badges showed up at the front door when she was home alone. Once she relayed the news to her father he had decided to move them away and run from the law that had caught up with him. Letty's mother was simply in love and would follow the man off a cliff right into the burning fires of hell if he said so. After all of that they still expected her to eat her veggies, get perfect grades and stay a virgin until she was eighty. That ship had sailed a long time ago but she was grateful her father was too busy stealing money and her mother was too busy swooning over him to realize that Letty had a double life.

It wasn't as dramatic as it sounded. She had learned a few tricks over the years and she had a floor-less system that never let her down. She would have to start from scratch with the move. Things like her parent's average bedtime for everyday of the week and blind spots in their new home would be different. She'd sneak out to parties and indulge in junk food, hook-up with friends and prance around in clothes she was able to breath in. All the while her father was stealing money and her mother was starry eyed like an infatuated preteen.

They pulled onto a quiet street, her parent's eyes were trained on the light yellow two-story home the moving trucks parked in front but Letty's attention was directed elsewhere. Across the street were three boys and two girls. Some sat on the curb and the others either on the hood or in the seats of the black Charger parked near the curb. As the car pulled up behind the two moving trucks she got a closer look at them. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. Hands down the sexiest specimen she'd ever laid eyes on. He sat in the front seat and was just getting out with a cigarette between his fingers when she herself was getting out of the car. Her eyes drank in his towering height, his sculpted muscles on display in the black wife beater he wore and the broadness of his shoulders. Either some unknown force had taken a liking to her and sculpted the perfect man for her having used the words from her diary or she was just in luck. He didn't meet her eye, his attention was on his friends and the two girls who were basically begging for his attention with their outfits and body language.

She felt her mother's hand around her wrist, it was still sore from when her father gripped her before so she pulled free.

She was met with the piercing gaze of her mother who had seen where Letty's eyes fell.

"Stay away from those boys Leticia. They're bad news."

Letty rolled her eyes and looked away to the bulky men who were opening the trucks and moving the furniture into the new-old house. Letty felt the chill of her mother's hand as it clamped her chin and turned her head so she was again looking her in the eye.

"I mean it. Stay away from those boys!"

"I heard you the first time."

It was ironic in Letty's eyes that she was married to a criminal and was still chiding Letty about staying away from bad boys. She should have taken her own advice.

Already in a sour mood she staggered into the house with heavy angry trudges, not that the wedge heel she wore would boost her stomping. Arms folded and eyes narrowed she looked around the house that would fit about five times in the mansion she grew up in. She didn't mind the smaller house though, she always felt out of place in the bigger house among the bottlers and maids. The house felt more her speed which meant her mother probably felt miserable about it. Letty found pleasure in the thought.

She checked out upstairs in search of her new room. It was the first room on the second floor, she loved it immediately. They were huge bay windows to the front, she could see almost the entire neighborhood from up there. And too her liking she had a perfect view of the hunk from across the street. The girls were gone and it was just two more guys with him. Letty would stare at him all day if she could but sadly she had to get her room furnished by nightfall. But just to have a view of him she pinned the curtains open on either side.

* * *

It was after eight and the street lights were flickering when Letty's room resembled a bedroom. She had made her mantled bed, changed the curtains into a light mint green sheer curtain. She tied them to one-side to keep the view the bay windows provided and more importantly to keep her hunky neighbor in her line of sight. She had gotten out most of her clothes, the ones her parent's bought and the ones she had bought herself so she wouldn't be mistaken for a skin cancer patient. The only thing that needed to be moved was her large wardrobe that was pressed against the wall outside her bedroom. The movers were long gone and her father had left to get a new car. He may have been a criminal but he was intelligent and disgustingly efficient when covering his tracks. Since the ordeal she had been afraid of a lot of things but she had never been afraid of the feds catching up to them. She was confident in that and would bet on it without flinching.

The loud smashing of ceramic led Letty downstairs, there wasn't much more she could other than stare at the hunky neighbor and devise a plan so she could sneak out and see him before the day ended.

Her mother was on her knees using a hand broom and scoop sweeping up a broken plate. Letty saw behind the aggravation of the broken plate and realized how unhappy the woman looked.

"If you didn't want to move as much as I didn't then why didn't you say something to him?" Letty asked softly from the base of the steps. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the banister as she leaned her weight on it.

"Not now Letty. I don't have time for your attitude. You had better drop it when your father gets back!"

Letty had learned over the years how to tune her mother out, that way she didn't get as upset. Nothing about the situation was fair and Letty felt herself being punished every-time she called them on their excuse for parenting. She watched helplessly from the steps as her mother locked herself in the downstairs bathroom most likely to cry her eyes out and wish she had never fallen in love with Letty's father.

Letty considered knocking on the door and attempting to to console her mother but that outcome would probably hurt Letty more than it'd hurt Lena. It was no secret Lena love Enrique more than her own daughter.

Without loathing her situation too much, she slipped out of her wedges, shook out her bunned hair and jogged across the street to meet the neighbors.

* * *

Dom missed her more than he thought it would. When he was first tasked with the job of taking of her he was terrified he would fail. Little did he know he was a natural, and now he couldn't think about anything else other than her being safe at camp. Summer was over in just a week and he couldn't wait for her homecoming.

He didn't enjoy the Summer like he used, so many things weighed on him as an eighteen year old he had taken on so much responsibility, the garage and his little sister. None of that had stopped the neighbors from labeling him the bad boy. So he enjoyed a smoke and a drink every now again, they only contributed to the rumors. He was taken in for questioning once, but the cops brought him with handcuffs and suddenly he was the biggest bum. He wasn't even bothered, as long as his little sister was healthy and happy the neighbors could call him anything they wanted.

He sat inside the Charger, it was the third best thing his dad left for him right behind Mia and the garage. He hung out with guys for most of the summer. Their conversations never seemed to end at the garage and continued in front of his gap. It fueled the rumors but he could care less. So could Vince and Leon. Jesse's father was a hardass and they only saw him on weekends. Dom didn't really mind it, they still hung out. That Saturday they were smoking away their troubles on his gap. It was supposed to be just them but where there was Leon there was skanks. Jennifer and Desiree, the two of them had been trying with him since they went to school together. Girls didn't mean as much as they did before, Mia was his priority and then the garage. David his father's oldest friend managed the garage but on paper it belonged to Dom and Dom hoped to eventually manage the garage for himself but he was only eighteen and had a lot more to learn about the business side of managing his garage.

"Hey Dominic." Jennifer and Desiree purred unison. He slightly waved at them from the front seat dragging the joint back to his lips. The girls had grown boring and monotonous. No one had demanded his attention for years and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want something more than a physical relationship.

"They say it's hunted. That family is crazy." He heard Jesse saying. Dom stuck his head out the window, the moving trucks parked just ahead of the vacant house. He was curious about his new neighbors and watched the skinny Hispanic man step out of the driver's side. He had a beard slightly denser than Vince's. While him and the gorgeous latina woman in argyle barked orders at the movers he caught wind of the girl. She was beautiful but he knew they would have nothing in common. Judging by her heels and cardigan, he wrote her off without another thought and returned his attention back to Jesse. Jennifer and Desiree ate up his bullshit story about the house across the street being haunted. Dom lived there his entire life and even if there was ghost the old Ms. Mclintock was hardly something to fear-even in the afterlife. It just proved how gullible, and stupid those girls were. He didn't want any part of them. He looked at Leon and tilted his head signalling he was over their guest.

"Alright ladies, we have some things to discuss. Ya'll need a ride home or you covered?"

"Aww, sure we can't stay?" Desiree pouted tilting her head sideways and sticking out her chest. Dom knew that would probably work on any other guy but he wasn't in the mood to teach them the ABC.

"Sorry dolls. Catch you later though, street race tonight?"

"You know we'll be there." They turned on their heels and blew Dom a kiss, "Bye Dominic." Dom watched with little interest as they sashayed down the street.

"Why do you hang out with girls like that? You're gonna catch something one day."

"What do you think I ask them over here? I think they have some kinda special sense that enables them to smell me whenever I'm near."

"That's creepy. Why don't you just tell them you're dating Vanessa?"

"Ness and I aren't dating. It isn't official yet."

"Dude what are you waiting on?"

"It's not me. Her parents, I don't want her sneaking around."

"That's where you're wrong brother. The sneakier it is, the hotter the sex."

"V Leon likes Vanessa. It isn't just hooking up."

"Not at all. We haven't-"

"Really, you been at this chick for almost five months man."

"She says she's either not in the mood or afraid that we'll get caught. I respect that so I go along with it. I mean we've done everything but the actual act so I'm not stifling."

"Dude she's a virgin."

"No she's not."

"Yeah she is. If this girl is into you half as much as you think she is, she would have given it up already."

"Think so?"

"That has to be it. You need to make her feel comfortable. Girls get emotional and make a big deal out of it."

"I'll give it a go..."

"What? Now?"

"Why the hell not. Five months man. Five months. I'll meet you guys back here around ten."

"And then there were two, what about you Dom. I heard Elena is asking for you at the races."

"She can ask all she wants it ain't gonna happen."

"You were with her for two years. You're telling me you don't miss any of that?"

"When I was with Elena it was a low time for me. I don't feel like going back to that man. She didn't respect me and Mia hated her."

"When is our girl coming back?"

"A week. I can't wait for her to comeback."

"Yeah, you're telling me. You're a total grouch when she's away."

"It's not because she's away. I've just been bored these days. Don't you get fed up with doing the same thing over and over again?"

"No, dude what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind." He didn't bring it up for the rest of the evening. By nightfall the neighbor hood had quieted, the movers and their trucks were gone. He didn't want to go inside just yet, the house was quiet without Mia playing in her room or watching Sponge-Bob. He lit another cigarette and climbed out of his Charger. He took care of his car like he did his little sister. That was saying something. He was leaning against the side when he saw the girl from earlier. She was definitely something to be reckoned with, physically. Dom found her beauty dangerous. She crossed the street with a quick jog, dark hair bouncing on her shoulders. Perfectly tantalizing cleavage peeking out the top of her blouse and a dangerous spark in her eyes.

"Are you the one to see to get in trouble around here?" She asked slowly and took the joint from between his fingers. She took a long drag before she gave it back to him. He couldn't believe her audacity and the familiar way she held the joint and slowly let out the smoke, her lips formed the perfect O.

"What does a nice girl like yourself want to get in trouble for?" He had every intention to be a hard ass, he knew those girls too well. Just looking to piss off their parent's by surrounding themselves with who they thought was the wrong crowd. He wanted her to go back to suburbia and stop teasing him with her curves.

"Who says I'm a nice girl?"

"Kidding right, go back to suburbia. I don't have time to play games with you so you could make your parents have a fit." He plucked the joint from her fingers and drew it back to his lips. "These things will kill you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and Dom watched the change in her body language as she got the message he wasn't interesting. She turned on her bare feet and slipped back into the house. Dom didn't know what to make of her bold move but all the rest were mostly interesting because bad boys were exciting. No one had ever tried to get to know him on a personal level. It wasn't like he was an open book but still, if anyone had made an effort then he would react accordingly.

She was beautiful, he admitted that much but he wasn't interested in another girl pretending to be something she wasn't. Though he did observe how she held the joint and he knew for a fact she had done it before but sadly it didn't change anything.

* * *

Letty felt extremely stupid as she ran back upstairs and fell on her bed, she must have laid there for hours staring up at the ceiling, she'd never been rejected by a guy before and while she didn't care about the others, the one where she wanted it to count, she fell flat on her face. He classed her as a nice girl and all she had to do was tell him that she and her family were running from the law but she couldn't. She felt like screaming into a pillow or throwing plates against the wall. She'd already pictured it, he'd be her distraction from her screwed up family. But he'd basically told her he wasn't and wouldn't be interested in whatever she had to offer, it was then she was pushed over the edge and the realization of the actuality of her life had settled in since the move. She didn't even know she was crying.

* * *

Dom grew bored and stomped out the joint before he parked his car in the garage. He didn't like staying there too long it reminded him too of his father and that was still a sore spot for him. Without his little sister to care for he locked up the house and climbed the stairs to his room. He'd sleep for at least two hours and then he'd head over to the race scene. The bold girl from across the street was already forgotten he went over to close his window, he had the perfect view of her from his window. She seemed to be doing the same thing he was but as she unhooked her curtains and pulled the window down he could see that she was crying. Something stirred in him and he wanted to know why.

* * *

**A/N: Now I can go to sleep. **

**XO**


	2. Bad girls ditch

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter two- Bad girls ditch.**

Letty knew she'd sweat a couple pounds off before the end of the day, but she still pulled the bulky sweater over her head. Her parents wouldn't let her leave the house if she showed any skin. She slowly walked downstairs not enthused about going to school. She was lucky she even got out of bed without breaking down.

"Remember Letty honey, you go straight to the administration office so you could get your schedule and a list of your teachers. You'll need it."

"I'm not an idiot ma, I got it. Just go or you'll be late for PTA." She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. There was still a couple of boxes around but they were empty.

"It's the gardening club Leticia."

"God forbid I get that stupid name of another suburban club wrong." Lena shook her head at Letty.  
"Have a good day." Lena waved Letty before she headed out the door in her finest cardigan, dress combo.

Letty scoffed and turned back to her father who was rushing out the door as well.

"Am I getting a ride to school?"

"You can find it on your own Leticia. The real estate agent said it's literally just two blocks away. You're always asking for independence take this as just that."

"Where are you going?"

"To work."

"I didn't think you'd get a job so fast."

"Well I did, and it isn't up for discussion."

"Of course it isn't." She murmured under her breath.

"Watch your mouth. This move has been hard on all of us. Don't act like you have a world of problems."

"Whatever." she pouted her thick lips.

She left ahead of her father knowing perfectly well that it would sit better with him seeing her leave for school.

* * *

Dom was up early that morning, he had somethings to do before he went to the garage. He usually worked late night but when MIa got back he worked early morning to midday so he could be there when she got home. Four a.m. didn't hurt as much when he got to tuck Mia in, in the night. It would also put a hitch in his racing. Unless her usual babysitter was available he wouldn't even consider going. He needed to go to the grocery store and buy sugar cereal for the preteen who got angry without it. He was jiggling his keys when he saw her, the confusing girl who approached him the previous night. He found it amusing that she was dressed for a harsh winter. He tracked her movements to the sidewalk and not a second later, he saw her tore the sweater from over her head and hold her hair up. Who the hell was she? Dom couldn't peg her as a bored teenager or suburban good girl, if there was any grey area between the two he didn't think she'd be there either. It was more complicated than that and he wanted to solve the mystery.

She beat the sidewalk for a few minutes until the house was out of sight. Once she heard the revving engine fade away she tore the bulky sweater over her head revealing a much more weather friendly dark blue tank top that rode up over her navel. Her baggy jeans were next but she'd have to wait till she was in school for that. She was skilled but she couldn't possibly change from her light washed jeans into denim shorts on the sidewalk. She mulled it over in her head and hardly noticed the hum of a high performance engine behind her. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail when she heard his unmistakable voice.

"Does a nice a girl need a ride to school?"

She stopped dead in her track with a smirk. She turned around and he had pulled over close enough that she could see his playful grin.

"Why? You offering?"

"Depends..."  
He was just as playful as she was, she dropped the messenger bag from her shoulder and dragged it on the sidewalk over to his car. She leaned into the open passenger's window. She didn't what had changed from his cold demeanor since the night before but she was grateful he was giving her the time of day.

"On what?"

"I get five questions. You answer them truthfully."

"Who's to say I wouldn't have answered them if you'd just asked me. You know, like a normal person."

"Just a feeling, get in."  
He snapped the lock and leaned over to open the door for her. She closed it back and got into the backseat instead.

"Okay, if you didn't want to sit next to me could have just said so...you know, like a normal person."

"You''re a real charmer-"

"Dom,"

"RIght, Dom. I'm Letty."

"Good to know. So on to my questions."

"Shoot, I have nothing to hide."

"Is that a lie?"

"Yes it is. No you have four questions."

"That's not fair,"

"Such is life." She unbuttoned her jeans and began slipping it down to her knees, he seemed oblivious that his backseat had been turned into a dressing room.

"Where are you from?"

"Beverly Hills"

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Okay, why'd you move?"

"My parents are idiots."

"Fair enough."

"I think so, three more."

"Sticking to business. I like that. Okay why are you changing you're clothes in my backseat?" She looked up and caught him staring at her in his rear-view mirror. She winked at him and plucked the shorts out of her bag now fully free of her jeans. She lay on her back length ways and slipped the shorts up her long legs, aware that he could see everything.

"Enjoy the show?"

"No thanks, I prefer my women my with bigger boobs." He joked and caught her smile in the mirror. She rolled the jeans up and slipped them into her bag.

"You didn't answer my question."

"My parents think that if I show skin I won't get into college then the ground will give away and the end of the world will follow."

"Strict parents?"

She climbed over to the front seat and buckled in. "You have no idea. That's not what I want to talk about, why are you giving me a ride? Last night I was a bored girl who should runaway. What changed?"

"I thought I was the one asking all the questions."

"Fine tough guy."

"Nothing has changed. I still think you were initially interested in me to piss off your parents."

"That's where you're wrong tough guy. My parents don't know I even date. If they knew I'd be locked in a cellar."

"That bad?"

"You don't know the half of it." she looked out the window, the topic of her parents brought down her mood considerably. "You don't really want to go to school do you?"

"Nope, I can't ditch on the first day though. It'll raise flags I don't need going up just yet and my dad will probably call to make sure I'm settled in before third period."

"Fine, then fourth period your brother will call the school and see that you come home for a family crisis. I'll pick you up behind the school I know the blind spots."

"Cool, text me when you're close." She took up his phone from the cup holder and typed in her number under nice girl.

"Why does it feel like you've done this before?"

"Dunno?" She said nonchalantly looking out the window trying to familiarize herself with the route.

"You skipped school already."

"Oh please, what do I really look like? I went to school three days a week sometimes but as far as my parents know I was the most regular student in my school."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I typed up the letter from the school saying I was." She smirked, it was one of her proudest moments getting away with it.

"You're something Letty. Something tells me we'll get into a lot of trouble together."

"Promise?" She almost purred, he shook his head laughing and continued driving.

* * *

There was more to her, he didn't think there would be but he was pleasantly surprised. He couldn't leave it alone after he saw her begin to change after she left the house. It was like flipping a coin with two different personalities. But he couldn't tell which was the facade, the bored girl from suburbia or the girl with a dangerous glint in her eyes. He pulled up behind her and watched on with interest as she ran her hands through her hair. He was intrigued, wanted more. He even enjoyed their banter in the car, she wasn't playing hard to get nor did she seem easy to get. There was something playful on the surface and dangerous beneath that, a combination he was delighted to explore.

He especially liked the way she reacted to him suggesting she skip school. It was nothing like the other girls 'what kind of a girl do you think I am.' She wasn't too eager about it, told him she'd done it before. What he didn't expect was her to be a school ditching expert. He pulled up to a bakery five minutes away from the school and pulled out his phone. He looked under L but continued scrolling when he couldn't find her. He smirked when he saw Nice Girl. She was anything but, he liked that he always had to think one step ahead when dealing with her.

He didn't believe in text and dialed the number. It was cut off before the third ring so he figured she had gotten the message. He drove around to the school and parked in the back just out of range of the broken security cameras. Though he doubted they had fixed them he still was careful. He was dealing with a professional.

Two minutes later he saw her out back. Her bag slung across her body and long legs making small strides toward him.

"Not bad, at least I know you can do something right." she said as she got into the front seat.

"Stick around, that list is pretty long."

She buckled in and nodded, "I don't doubt it." She sized him up quickly, her eyes lingered on his crotch before making it's way back to his eyes. He peeled away without a care in the world.

"Where'd you come from?" The wind had picked up and it was the first good thing to happen to her for the day.

"The garage."

"Oh, so you're into cars?"

"You could say that." he shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, "You?"

"Not really."

"Uhuh," He spared her a glance, "so you like American Muscle."  
Just when she was trying to figure out how he knew she was into cars and more specifically her preference she looked down at a patch on her messenger bag of a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Why'd you say you wasn't into cars?"

"It's kinda like a guilty pleasure of mine. Or a dirty secret."

"You didn't think you're parents would notice the patch on your bag?"

"Oh please, if they noticed that much-like I said. I'd be locked in a cellar. I guess I don't have to ask, you and Dodge Charger 1970?"

"You'll never be able to change my mind."

"Talking big there, I was told I could be very persuasive."

"I don't doubt it."

She nodded. "So where we going?"

"Didn't you know? I'm kidnapping you."

"I deserve it. It's what I get for getting into cars with stranger."

"Serves you right indeed." Their laughter could probably be heard at the ends of the earth. Dom felt strangely comfortable with her, she was like a friend he knew for ages, except she was better looking than Vince. He pulled up to a desolate park two debates later.

"Why does it look like a set from a horror movie?" She asked getting out of the car while he took out a flask from the glove apartment.

"There was a murder here couple years ago. No one comes here again."

"So why do you?"

"It's a good place to be alone."

"Interesting." She sat on a swing and kept it still with her feet touching the ground. She kicked off her sneakers and let her hair down. He sat on the ground in front of her.

He offered her the small flask the same time she took out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket.

"Smoking will kill you." He told her taking one out.

"So will liver failure." she took the flask from his hands.

"Touche."  
She nodded and lit herself a cigarette. "Got any siblings?"

"Twenty questions was over this morning."

"Come on,"

"No, it's just me." She took a sip of the scotch he had in the flask.

"Don't you have friends?"

"I wasn't allowed to mingle."

"Why?"

"My parents think that friends will lead me astray and then I won't get into a good college and then the ground will give away and the end of the world will follow."

He laughed dryly but she wasn't joking. She rocked gently on the swing, her feet brushing his thighs every now and again. She offered to light his cigarette but he took hers from between her fingers instead.

"If you don't have friends then what'd you do this summer?"

"I was in a summer school program, my parents think that if I have any free time I'll get into trouble. Then I won't get into a good college-and you know the rest."

"You always do what your parents say?"

She shrugged and took the cigarette back, "Not always." She took a drag and passed it back to him, "They told me to stay away from you. My mother thinks you're bad news."

"And what do you think?"

"I think I'd like to find out for myself."  
Dom nodded, he didn't know what to make of her answer, or the way she was looking at him but he didn't want her to stop.

"So what about you, when you're not at the garage, and kidnapping people, what do you do?"

"I keep busy."

"That's a bullshit answer and tells me nothing."

"Another day then." He sounded reliable and Letty chose to believe him.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

It was a little past three when Letty told him she had to get back. She changed in his backseat again and minted up before she joined him in the front of the car.

"So what happens if your parents find out what you really get up to?"

"They won't." She said confidently.

"But what if they do?"

"They won't!" She said it forcefully. She couldn't begin to think about the fall out from her secrets. It was why she was so careful.

"I'll drop it."

"Drop me off right here. I can't be seen getting out of your car."  
He slowly pulled over and allowed her to get out. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I actually go to school and learn sometimes."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He ignored her comment and she would have gone with him anyway.

"Kay." She closed the door and continued to walk down the sidewalk as if she hadn't just had the most amazing time doing nothing with her new neighbor. There was definitely something to look forward to. He'd be something else to hide from her parents because she wanted him and decided when drove off that he would be hers.


	3. Bad girls sneak out

**Stay away from bad boys**

**Chapter three- Bad girls sneak out.**

Dom had become Letty's afternoon delight, they met probably three times for the week at their spot for the last two weeks and it was the only thing Letty had to look forward in her otherwise monotonous life.

Letty hadn't seen Dom for three days and she didn't make a fuss about it because she only met him two weeks ago. But without Dom she didn't have much to look forward to and she became almost depressed just waiting for him to lighten up her mood again. Their banter was the only thing keeping her from going insane in the house.

She got up and the first thing she noticed was her father gone. He had been leaving earlier and coming home later, Letty knew that didn't mean anything good and he was probably back to his scheming ways. The last thing she wanted to do was to pack up and move again, not when she had found such interesting things in Echo Park or specifically an interesting person.

By the time she was ready to leave for school her mother was up and cleaning the new fridge like the compulsive neat-freak she was.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at work."

"What exactly is work? No one has told me upfront. Is he back to that shit again?"

"Language Letty, and it's nothing for you to worry about. Your father is taking care of us."

"Is that enough for you? Does he even tell you what he's mixed up in?"

"I've had enough of your attitude Letty. Since we moved here, it's been hard I understand that but that shouldn't have anything to do with your father providing for us."

"Him 'providing' for us is what got us in this mess in the first place. But it's clear you don't care about that." She slung her bag off the counter and left the house feeling worse than she did before. She looked directly across the street hoping she'd see Dom but she didn't. Disappointed the second time for the morning, she began walking until she heard a door slam behind her. Excited that she'd see him she turned around and might as well have melted to a puddle on the sidewalk. He was walking down a younger girl who she guessed was his little sister because he didn't mention a daughter and even if he did have a child the girl she saw was too old. She had dark hair combed into pigtails and wore goofy grin at whatever Dom was telling her. She wanted to watch him be a big brother forever but it was evident that they were waiting on the bus. She turned around kept and walking. She had found a weak spot, his little sister. It definitely damaged his credibility as a bad boy but it was strangely a turn on for her.

* * *

Letty didn't particularly like the new school but it was a step up from the Private school she used to go to. It was much harder to get away with chalk board crimes than it was in public school. She left school early complaining about a stomach ache. The nurse was gulible and ate up her pouted cheeks like an afternood snack. When she got hom her father was pulling out of the driveway.

"You're leaving again?"  
She wasn't a needy teenager who needed the attention from her father but she had seen him probably a total of ten hours since they moved. For someone living under the same roof as her she found that extremely sad.

"Running errands, tying up loose ends. I'll be back for dinner. Why are you home so early?"

"Fire drill at school, sent us home early." Without even hesistating it rolled off her tongue. She could think of any number of excuses at the top of her head. Probably why she had never been caught.

"Well get inside, get some studying done."

"Sure daddy, if it's okay, I'd like to go meet the neighbors." She pointed across the street to the little girl she saw this morning with Dom.

"Fine. Not too long Leticia, meeting the neighbors isn't going to get you out in a good college."

"I know, just being friendly." She waved him off and he sped away. Letty felt guilty for using the girl to see Dom again. She caught up to her just before she reached her gap. Letty didn't know how to approach pre-teens but she figured hello would be a good start.

"Hi there."

"Who are you.?" Letty figured this girl had to be related to Dom, "Dom says not to talk to stranger!"

"And you listen to everything he says?"

"Everything!"

"I'm Letty. What's your name?"

"Mia,"

"There, I'm Letty and you're Mia. Now I'm not a stranger anymore."

"Guess you're right." Mia shrugged.

"So why are you home so early?"

"What are you the cops?"  
Definitely related to Dom, Letty thought.

"I left school because we had a lot of free periods and since today is our first back we weren't doing anything so I just left."

"You just walked out?"

"I have my ways. Why you so interested?"

"I'm a friend of you're brother."

"I know all my brother's friends and you're not one of them."

"We just met, I'm new around here but that doesn't mean we're not friends."

Mia tilted her head wondering, "prove it then. He's home." Mia pointed to the garage where the Charger was parked.

"Follow me." Letty followed the sassy little girl to the door where she was suddenly stopped.

"Wait right here!" Mia closed the door behind her. Letty heard her yelling from in front the door. "Dom! There's a girl here who says she's your friend. Her name's Letty!"

Letty almost broke down with laughter. She couldn't make out anything else for a few heavy footsteps down the stairs and the door suddenly swung open. Dom looked smoking hot covered in grease, shirtless with grey overalls tied around his waist. He couldn't get any hotter Letty decided. He smirked at her having recognized the look of lust in her eyes. He pulled her into the house where Mia was sitting on the steps.

"I believe you now by the way." Mia said.

"So you met my litte sister." He said to Letty before turning back to Mia.

"Why did you skip?"

"I didn't skip, no classes were going on."

"That's not the point Mia. I expect you to stay in school for the enitre day. This is not a debate."

"Fine." She fussed and took up her bag. "Can I at least grab my smock think I'll spend the rest of the day in arts and crafts."

"Fine, I'll drive you back to school in five minutes."

Mia ran upstairs leaving Dom and Letty alone. Letty was in awe, Dom was basically a parent to the little girl.

"Can I call you daddy now?" She teased and he smiled with.

"Only if I get to spank you."  
She shook her head and grinned.  
"I just realized I wasn't seeing you, thought I'd come and make sure you were still alive."

"I've just been busy. Mia got back from camp Sunday. She keeps me busy."

"That's nice. Busy is good, it keeps you out of trouble."

"I thought you wanted trouble."

"Oh I've found trouble,"

"Want to get into some more?" They heard rummaging upstairs.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Street race, tonight."

"What time?"

"11 p.m, I'll be parked around the corner."

"I'll be there. Don't leave without me."

"I won't." He nodded just as Mia came down the stairs.

"By Mia." Letty waved her as she left. The second she closed the door she heard, "Is she your girlfriend? She's way too hot for you."

She felt herself smiling uncontrollably. She needed to find a way to sneak out without being caught. Nothing was going to stop her from going to the street race with Dom.


	4. Almost the perfect crime

**A/N: Thanks so much for the all the feedback from the last chapter I really appreciate it. I can't wait for you to read where it's going. Bad news my computer is not working, I'm on my sister's laptop until I get a new one so I'm not sure often I'll be updating.**

* * *

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter Four- Almost the perfect crime.**

At dinner Letty apologized for being cranky and said she was happy about the move. She suggested that her parents celebrate, and that led them to breaking out the good stuff from the top shelf of the alcohol cabinet.  
One drink turned into five and before they knew it, it was euphoria and lights out for them.

She had done it before and it worked like a charm the second time around. She smiled to herself as she closed in their bedroom door after turning off the lights.

She spent most of the getting buzzed in her room and that led to her thinking about Dom, were they dating or something or just friends. Part of her just wanted to remain in limbo, just them hanging out without any labels but she was interested to know how he'd introduce her and she had never wanted to belong to anybody before Dom. He brought out so much things in her she didn't know was there. She felt more girly in his presence and she wasn't sure how he felt about it. She'd presented herself as a no bullshit tomboy and she didn't know how he received her softer side. Because she definitely had one, there was a vulnerable seventeen year old who just wanted to be held while she cried.

She checked downstairs with her robe over her black jeans and tank. Her parents were still sound asleep. She took her jacket off the side of the couch, took off the robe and left through the front door quietly.

* * *

Dom gave one last check up on Mia, her babysitter was efficient and he trusted her but he was still uneasy about leaving her alone with her friends, even if it was for a few hours. Mia's social life allowed him to race certain nights of the week. Everybody wanted Mia at their sleepover, she was invited to more than she hosted but didn't mind it at all.

It was a few minutes passed eleven and he waited patiently for mischief with dark hair and dark eyes. She ran to his car and hopped in grinning like she had just gotten away with murder.

"What a rush." She panted and looked behind her as he drove off.

"You get out okay?"

"Yup, my parents are passed out."

"You bad girl." He teased suggestively.

"Are you racing tonight?"

"No, just watching."

"What's the point of having this car if you're not going to race it?"

"I used to race, a couple years ago."

"And now you don't?"

"Exactly."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." he shrugged but she could tell there was more to it.

"You can tell me you know." She glanced over at him but he was staring at the road in front of him.  
He shrugged and continued driving. Letty realized they were not as close as she thought, even she couldn't tell him that she and her family were running from the law so she couldn't fault him for having his secrets.

"Where's Mia?" She changed the topic positive that she wasn't going to get anything out of him about his racing habits.

"Hosting a back to school slumber party with her babysitter. No boys allowed so I'm keeping busy."

"Well, you could always sleep in my bed." She wagged her eyebrows when he laughed at her.  
Dom smirked, "I'm serious when I say I might take you up on that."

"Ha, my parents would kill me, seriously."

"So they don't know that you've gone out with guys in the past?" He asked incredulously, nobody as gorgeous as Letty could have been single.

"Absolutely not. They still think I'm a virgin." He spared her a glance and arched his eyebrow, she carried up the window and lit a cigarette.

"What? You thought I was?" She asked when she caught him scaring.

"Now that you mention it-"

"For what it's worth. It was just one time and it wasn't that good." She shook her head cigarette smoke clouding up his view of her.

"What? No candles and rose petals?"

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, dusted the ash from her cigarette out the window and took another drag before she spoke, "he had a small dick."

Dom laughed and shook his head.

"You have a filthy mouth Letty."

"You have no idea how filthy." She winked when he looked over at her. The sexual tension was suddenly stifling. It had just occurred to them how much they wanted to be with the other physically.

"So- anything I need to know when we get there?" She changed the topic before she turned the color of a tomato and embarrassed herself in front of Dom.

"You'll fit right in. The guys will like you."

"You can't be sure about that."

"I can."

"How?"

"Because I already like you."

Letty didn't how he meant it but she was grateful there wasn't a friendly arm punch delivered with his words.

* * *

Letty was being squashed by Dom's friend in a bear hug. Letty automatically liked him and wanted to play with his beard all day.  
"This is the one who's been keeping Dom away lately." Vince told another one approaching and she was again engulfed in another hug. Dom hung back grinning at her as she squashed.

"I'm Leon by the way." He finally released her. "And if I didn't have a girlfriend I would take you away from Dom in a heartbeat."  
Letty looked back to Dom who was rolling his eyes. It made Letty wonder if he had spoken to his friends about her in that light.  
"But he does have a girlfriend and she," Vince pointed to Letty, "doesn't want you."  
"Whatever! Don't be a stranger baby girl." He ran off and met a younger boy while Vince hung back with her and Dom.

Letty got to know Vince a little better when Dom wandered off for a little, she saw him speaking to a short Hispanic but she lost sight of him when a flock of scantily clad girls surrounded him.

Definitely just friends she decided, there was noway she thought she could compete with them. She would have been better off studying on the floor of her bedroom than watching Dom with his lady friends.

"Why doesn't he race anymore?" Letty asked Vince while Dom was busy.

"You're gonna have to take that up with him."

"Loyal bastard!" Letty pushed his shoulder and he grinned. "He's my best-friend, what can I say. Don't you have a best friend's secrets to keep?"

She shook her head and folded her arms, her life did suck without Dom in it. She had a few acquaintances who she used to party with but unless they were offering or asking for_ Ecstasy_ they didn't talk much.

"That's sad."

"I know, believe me." She turned back to Dom who was approaching them taring hands away from his chest and arms.

"That your fanclub?"

He shrugged leaning back against the hood of his Charger. "You jealous?"

She looked back to the pool of women and then back to Dom, "Yes." She didn't see a reason to lie, if she wanted him then holding in her feelings wasn't going to get her there. Not like she was shy to begin with.

"Good." He fired back with the same nonchalance. Vince watched the exchange shaking his head, "I like this one," He shook Letty by the shoulders and pushed her in Dom's direction, "But you two are fucking annoying. Just dry hump each other already."

Letty knew she was blushing like an idiot but she didn't even care anymore, she felt too comfortable with Dom to hide from him. She heard Leon yelling that the coast was clear and she was then tugged into Dom's arms as the races were about to start. She had never felt more comfortable than between his legs with her back nestled to his strong chest. He was too damn good to be true.

* * *

Letty and Dom drove in complete silence for a few minutes, she was trying to remember how it felt to have his arms around her and he was memorizing what she smelled like. He had gone through so much phases in his with Letty, what she could do for him and her role was getting more serious everyday that passed. It scared him because she was still a stranger to him.

"Did you like it?"

She nodded slowly turning away from the window and back to him.

"It was fun, my kind of scene."

"My dad hated that I was racing illegally, he was worried I would get caught-not about my actual driving, he knew I was good."

"I'd like to see you sometime."

"It's unlikely. I don't think I can even if I wanted to. I sneaked out to go to race a Friday night. My dad followed me,"

"You got caught?"

He shook his head. "He was gaining on me when a drunk driver hit him. Kenny Linder, he killed my father."

Letty didn't think it was that serious and her heart broke. He was so sad and broken up about it. What could she possibly say to make him feel better.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm sorry about your father."

"I trust you Letty, it makes no sense because I don't know your middle name."

"I don't have a middle name. We all have our secrets right. I think you know everything you need to."

"I'll take your word for it. You should get out here."

"It's fine, I told you my parents are knocked out."

He started the car again and drove the short distance to her gap. "Letty, just so there's no confusion about us-" He pulled her by the collar of her jacket and brought her lips to his.

* * *

Letty was glowing and her lips were still buzzed she still felt him on her lips. If that was one kiss she was counting the days until she could have all of him. She still felt his hands running through her hair and massaging her scalp, she already missed it. She unlocked the door quietly in case she woke her parents. She was always on alert, but that didn't prepare her for her father standing at the base of the steps near the banister. His arms were folded high on his chest and his glare made her feel sick. She had never been caught, he looked like he was trying to murder her with his eyes. She could feel the cold chill of the cellar she'd be locked in on her skin.

"Daddy it's not-"

"You don't get to speak Leticia." He yelled before she could defend herself, " You just broke all our rules. What were you doing with him Letty?"

"I wasn't doing anything, we just went for a drive." She said still behind the locked door.

"I saw you kiss him Letty. Stop lying to me!" He yelled and it scared Letty the pure rage in his eyes. His veins were pulsing and he was turning red in the face. She could do much to defend herself when he'd clearly seen her.

"It was just a kiss. Why can't I have that. Just a little fun."

"Just a little fun?" He approached her and Letty wished she could fade into the door and disappear forever. He grabbed her by the side of her face pulling a fist full of her hair ignoring her wincing.

"Your mother and I have invested everything for your future and you want to waver just because we moved and some idiot tells you you're pretty. Get real."

"I'm sorry." She whispered in pain, the door knob was pressing into her back where he had her pinned to the door.

"You are not to see him again Letty. EVER. Understood?"

She nodded as best as she could with his tight clutch in her hair and his tight grip on her sides. Letty could feel dark purple bruise on her ribs and back forming. She held in her tears knowing it would make things worst.

"I understand. I won't see him again. Promise." She almost shrieked no tears had threatened to fall.

"Go on up, wash him off of you and go to bed."  
He released her and Letty drew in a large gulp of breath as she scrambled up the stairs.

* * *

Dom parked the car and slowly got out. He wondered if he had made the right choice with Letty. In reality he barely knew her, he didn't know her favorite color and he was just making out with her in his car. The thing was, she didn't feel like a stranger. He was always looked forward to seeing her and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. As far as he knew he didn't need to know her favorite color when he knew what she was tasted like. The kiss was amazing, she manged to tease him and satisfy him at the same time. Who the fuck had taught her to kiss like that was a mystery but he owed that person a thank you card.

After Dom paid Avery, Mia's babysitter, and made sure she got in safely down the street he tiptoed inside and checked on Mia and her friends all asleep on the floor of her bedroom. Pink and purple sleeping bags a midst the glitter and hair products. He shook his head and closed in the door.

He took a shower and by the time he got back to his room he expected Letty to be asleep but her lights were still on. He went over to his window hoping to get a glance of her before he fell asleep. His timing scared him but when he saw her he felt his stomach churn. She was untangling her curtains but she was crying, her face crinkled and red as she sobbed. Before he could study her any further she had closed her window. It was the second time he saw her crying like that, twice to many times for his liking. What the hell went on in that house?


	5. Bad girls keep secrets

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews from the last chapter.**

**XO**

* * *

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter five- Bad girls keep secrets.**

There was a brief moment between sleep and wake when Letty was stirring and thought it was just another day. Briefly after sge stretched and opened her eyes her body ached. She sat up in more pain and rubbed the side of her head that was still sore from her father yanking at her hair. She went over to her mirror and pulled up her nightshirt, his fingers had left light bruises on her ribs and where the door knob had pressed into her back was a reddened. She pulled her shirt back down and leaned on the wall at the side of her door. She took a deep breath calming herself down before she faced the outside world. One thing she knew was that she'd die before she stopped seeing Dom. She just had to learn how to be more inconspicuous.

"Letty you better grab a shower or you're going to be late." Letty realized that her father had not told her mother about what happened last night. Letty knew that if she was to have a lapse in judgement and tell her mother she knew Lena would either not believe her or defend her father in some way. She did as she was told and left her room to take a shower hoping to dodge her parents for the rest of the morning.

When she got down dressed ready to get as far away from them as possible, she could have screamed with frustration at the sight in the kitchen. Her father sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee with one hand and gripping her mother's hand with the other. Letty hoped she never fell stupidly in love as she watched the dreamy way Lena watched the man who less than twelve hours ago had adorned her with bruises.

"Come eat something Letty." The thought of eating with them made the bile creep up her throat and she had to swallow to keep from barfing over their toast.

"Not hungry." She said softly retreating to the fridge for a bottle of water. It was probably the only thing she could stomach. She gripped the bottle tightly as she passed their table heading out the door. She'd picture it, five more steps till she was able to breathe easy.

"I'll drive you to school Let."  
It was like she swallowed a battery after her father spoke. Her first thought was that she wasn't done being punished, if only they knew living under the same room with them was punishment enough. She froze and turned back to their table as her palms became sweaty and she felt sick with fear.

"It's fine, I don't want to be late." She gripped her bag tighter subconciously hoping he'd leave her be. Of course she didn't have a genie granting all her wishes so it was more likely that he'd ignore her.

"Then we'll leave now." He sat up from the table and kissed Lena's forehead. Letty remained silent and followed him to his car, physically she could take whatever he dished out but mentally she'd fall off the edge if he started again.

Nothing could have more tense than her short ride to school. Letty would have preferred he glared at her, yell or something. Instead he remained calm and collected like nothing happened. It freaked her out and she didn't how to feel about it.

"Have a good day." He kissed her forehead and Letty could have swore that she had dreamed up the horrible man with the temper last night. She went into school feeling more confused and scared than she did waking up that morning.

* * *

"We'll be in the library Letty." Letty's lab partners said in unison as they disappeared down the hall of the school. School had dismissed half an hour ago, she stayed behind to strategize with her labs partners and they agreed getting started right away would be easiest for all of them. She waved them off and took out her phone. She needed to call home before her parents had a fit.

"Letty I'm just leaving the house. Book club, can you make it quick."

"Just letting you know I have to stay back a little in school for a group project."

"That's fine Letty. I'll see you tonight pumpkin."  
Letty scoffed once she hung up she hated that stupid nickname. She turned her phone off once she walked into the library.

Dom had been calling Letty's phone since school was out. He was worried about her, nobody cried for nothing and when he wasn't able to get a hold of her. He wanted to take her on another joyride because he was leaving the garage early. Something about her made his day better and he found himself cranky when he she didn't answer his million phone calls.

"Letty this is Dom, call me back when you get this." It was the last message he left before he bordered on stalker.

He decided to pick Mia up from school with his spare time. She took her sweet time getting to his car, she had to say goodbye to her montage of friends. He shook his head at the twelve year old social life.

"Didn't you see me waiting for you?" He asked when she got into the front seat.

"Yes but I was busy and you sa-id to take the bus!" She emphasized her words with a roll of her eyes.

"I know what I said. But I'm here now so can I take my baby sister home please?"

"I'm not a baby Dom." She folded her arms and leaned back in the front seat.  
He grinned and buckled her seatbelt before driving off.

* * *

Letty began walking home and only five minutes into her journey she felt the urge to hear his deep voice rumbling into her ear drum. He was walking perfection-physically at least. She was always drawn to alpha males and in retrospect to her passed flings he had taken the cake. Soon, she knew everything would be all Dom, and frankly, she had no problem with that.

When she turned the phone on she smiled to herself at the missed calls from him. Her cheeks were flushed as she dialed his number. He was affecting her more and more each day like a contagious rash. She had memorized his number too careful to save it on her phone.

"You're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, I couldn't get a hold of you. I was worried."

"I've been in the library all afternoon. Did you want something?"

"I want a lot of things, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out."

"On a date?"

"If you wanna put labels on it then yeah, a date."

"When and where?"

"You tell me. You're the one who has to get away from the parents."

"You're right, I'll let you know."

"You're okay right?"

"Yes, what's with all the questions about my wellbeing?"

"I just thought I heard something in your voice. You can talk to me to you know,"

"Dom I'm fine. I'll see soon hopefully. Things have been tight."

"So let me know when things aren't tight."

Whatever she had to do to see him again she was going to do it.

When Letty got home she found it strange that the porch light was off, it probably meant her mother wasn't home. When she got inside she flicked it on. Before she retracted her hand from the lightswitch a hand gripped her wrist and pushed her back into the door with a loud thud flaring up her already bruised back. Instead of crying intruder she recognized the smell of her father's aftershave.

"Where were you Letty?"  
"At school, I had a project to do. I called ma and told her. She said it was fine."

"Your mother doesn't know that you've been running around with that hoodrat. She'd believe any little lie you told her." He pointed an accusing finger in her face while his next hand fisted a handful of her hair pulling her by the hair so she'd look at him. "You were with him."

"No I wasn't."

"Stop lying to me." He slammed his fist into the door next to her head. She could have choked on fear and only concern was getting out of the situation with her face intact.

"You can call my study group, they're the only numbers I have programmed on my phone."

He snatched the phone from her hands and let go of her hair. She slouched away from him immediately after he let her go.

"Don't think I won't call them cause I will."  
She nodded and straightened up her back trying not to wince but failed terribly. She scampered upstairs and locked the door behind her leaving him downstairs with her phone. That paranoid bastard was starting to get on her nerves. She had never actually been caught breaking any rules so she'd never tasted her father's wrath. He always had a tamper but Letty couldn't understand why he'd escalated to hurting her. Was the thought of her having some actual fun that excruciating for him?

She stayed locked in her room undisturbed for the rest of the evening and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her mother's voice. Where her boring housewife social life always had her out Letty would never know.

Her mother called for dinner but she shouted downstairs that she wasn't hungry. After a quick shower and changing into a t-shirt and shorts she tried to get some sleep. She turned off her light and crawled into bed. Her body needed the early night more than she expected and curled up in the darkness hoping the pain would stop.

* * *

Dom laid in his bed trying to get some sleep but _she_ wouldn't let him. All it took was a kiss and now she was all he ever thought about when he closed his eyes.

Because she was right across the street he got up and decided to do something about it. He thought of calling her but Mia had ran down his charge playing some game on his phone and he forgot to charge it. The only other option was to go see her. He crept quietly, checked on Mia and then locked the door behind him as he ran across the street to the side of the house. How in the hell was he going to get up to her bedroom window? He could climb onto the window sill on the first floor but the gap between the two windows was huge. He hoped that she would hear him bang her window before he fell and broke his back. He took off his shoes and jumped onto the window sill.

Letty had fallen asleep, her body needed it more than her mind did and the pain killers she took were making her happily euphoric. She cooed softly and twisted in her sleep when a loud bang woke up her. She was alarmed at first that her father had come back to hurt her but he would have taken the stairs. She ran over to her bay window and thought she was hallucinating the hand but it stunned her again when it slammed against her window. She opened it just a crack. "Let me in." Dom's gaspy voice sounded in the silence of her room. She opened her window and saw him clawing at her window. She took his hand and helped him up all the while freaking out that the thing she most wanted would get her killed.

"You can't be here right now?" She whispered into the dark after he closed her window. She could barely see in the dark but she felt his body heat and knew what he was thinking.

"We'll be quiet." He mumbled his arms finding her waist and bringing her to his chest. Letty's hands lay flat against his chest but it was the wrong thing for her to do, he was firm and strong under her fingers and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Dom I'm serious, they've been kinda hard on me lately and I-" He silenced her with a kiss. Gosh she loved how he tasted, she was hoisted in his arms in an instant as they broke free for gulps of air. "You were saying?"

She shook her head dismissively,"screw it." She hissed before crashing her lips back to his. She kneaded her heel into his back directing him to her bed.

She shouldn't have wanted him so much, not without the possibility of being caught so easily. His fingers held on tight to her long brunette locks, slightly pulling so there was a twinge of pain. She felt the excitement in him as his body hardened against hers. Her slim fingers gripped hold of his black shirt trying to pull him closer though it wasn't possible, he laid flush on top of her.

One hand slid from her hair and down her back and the other down her side, with a quick jerk of his hand on her thigh he was planted firmly between her legs still attacking her lips. He kissed down her neck, his grip biting into the skin of her thighs. Bruising she would anticipate.

The air grew stifling if she didn't get closer to him and she could hear clatter from downstairs but the danger didn't stop her from moaning when Dom's kisses charted down to her jaw and neck. It was too late to stop, and even if she did her body had other ideas, her nipples hardened, and the wetness between her legs were clear signs she was enjoying herself.

She was knowingly ignoring the red flags to stop, she guessed that was what bad girls did. She felt him pushing against her, rubbing his erection in circular motions trying to get some relief against the material that separated them. One of his hands slid under her top moving up and down against her back. Luckily he was gentle and sensual and actually soothed the bruising that was invisible to him in her dark room. Her body arched into his touch and he kissed his way back up to her lips delving into her mouth. Her moans were softer in the back of her throat as he covered her mouth completely rubbing the middle of her back.

Petite hands moved up and across his broad shoulders until they wrapped around his neck attacking his lethal mouth with everything within her. Letty had never been kissed like that, her breath became quicker, her mind went blank there was nothing there but his mouth. Those very deadly hands wandering over her body and sliding under her clothes. Touching her, making her quiver with need. "Letty,"  
With a growl he pulled away from her, a whimper escaping her pouty well kissed lips, but their arms never left each other. Their heads turned in the direction that the voice came from.  
Letty could feel the knife her father was going to kill her with pierce through her back. Her throat went dry as his footsteps and voice got closer. She looked to Dom who was quietly climbing off her and never felt so stupid in her life before. "Dom you need to get the hell out of here."


	6. The last cigarette

**A/N: Sorry how I left things and the long wait but writing without a computer is actually a task. I don't know how much more ass I can kiss until I get my laptop so I'll try to make my updates count. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope this chapter sorta clears up Letty's dad's behavior, nothing excuses what he's doing but he isn't a complete maniac.**

**XO**

* * *

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter six-The last cigarette.**

Letty's heart was sure to leap out of her chest if it didn't stop pounding. With no time left she grabbed Dom by his forearm and pushed him down to the floor effectively stuffing him under her bed using her comforter to hide him from view. It was only one problem solved, if her father was coming back to hurt her with Dom under her bed there was no telling what would happen, what Dom would do.  
She opened the door before he got to the door and slipped out her room closing the door behind her.

"I didn't know if you were sleeping or not." He said calmly. Letty didn't speak, her nerves had stolen her breath. She was constantly wondering if her father could smell Dom on her.

"I called your lab partners. Wanted to apologize."  
She remained silent still frightened at the bombs that could have gone off at any moment.  
"I see that they're the only people you talk to." he continued obviously not alarmed at her silence or probably tying it back to sleepiness.

"You went through my phone?" She asked quietly, his invasion of privacy breaking the silent spell.  
"I just want you to be the best that you can be." He handed her back the phone and kissed her forehead. Letty almost flinched away from his touch and watched him quietly go back downstairs. His mood swings were freaking Letty out. and the more she thought about it, the more bizarre she found it. She turned back to her room and found her comforter on the floor and Dom gone. She looked at the phone in her hands and smashed it against the floor. It's pieces separated and she made no move to pick them up.  
Her shoulders sagged with relief and she flopped down on her bed and smiled to herself when she smelt him on her sheets. Rolling over in bed with the comforter clutched under her nose, she felt more relaxed than ever and fell asleep with his lingering scent.

* * *

Dom jumped down to the window twisting his foot but ignoring it as he walked back to his house. He'd never been caught up in a sticky situation like that since he was sixteen. She made him do stupidest of things but as he licked her grape lip balm off his lips with a smile, he knew damn well it was worth it. He only hoped his urgent need for hadn't backfired and hurt her in the end. He wasn't sure why her parents were so protective of her and usually he wouldn't have minded it but it was affecting his relationship-if that was what they even were. Maybe he needed to have a talk with her father.

* * *

Letty would have to write to herself a note the next day, when she left the house the next morning she went straight to the park. She couldn't have sat through classes all day and pretend to care. Pretend that she wasn't going crazy internally. She wanted an escape, but she couldn't tell Dom what was going on. What would he think of her? If she told him the whole truth he'd probably have too many opinions of her to be a shield for her when it counted.

She sat in the sandpit and stretched out, her flask in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Until some miracle happened that took her away from her horrible and clueless parents she preferred to smoke her problems away. She had been dealing with things alone all her life and she wasn't going to change it because Dom's kisses made her weak. She didn't even want to burden him with all her baggage, she cared too much about him to do that.

* * *

Dom was looking out for her the next day, the first thing he wanted to do was to do it again. He could never forget her incredible body beneath his. She was checking out on everything he wanted, it was up to her and if she'd have him cause he was all in.

Her phone had gone straight to voicemail with every call and worry had set in, he peeked through his window but her curtains weren't drawn.

"Dom! I'm ready, hurry up." Mia's impatient voice reminded him off his other responsibility. He grabbed his keys and ran downstairs where Mia was waiting at the door tapping her feet.

"I'm beginning to think you're missing the bus on purpose."

"Where'd you get that from Dommy?" she asked feigning innocence.

"The fact that you 'missed' the bus every day this past week might have aroused suspicion." She laughed twirling the ends of her ponytail, "you have a colorful imagination. Are you giving me a ride or what?"

"Get in you rugrat." She squealed and beat him to the car. If Letty and Mia had teamed up and used their powers of persuasion against him, he'd be doomed.

Driving to the garage after dropping Mia off Dom would have never thought to see Letty pounding the pavement. Her head was down, headphones in her ear so the chances of her seeing or hearing him was slim to none. He should have gone to work, all the long lunches he'd been taking to meet up with Letty had affected his work. He was behind but measured up to seeing Letty there wasn't much of a choice so he followed her instead.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she was in the sandpit before Dom showed up. Time had become nothing but a concept in the back of her head. She had too much on her mind to count the minutes down.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Fair enough," he took the cigarette from her and stomped it out, "these things will kill you."

"Yeah, you said that already," she frowned and took another swig of her father's whiskey she had in her flask.

"This time I mean it." He crouched in front of her, she bet he could tell that she wasn't having a good day. But he kept quiet and she used his silence as an opportunity to light another cigarette. It was plucked out of her hands before she could bring it to her lips. "Fuck off Dom!"

He stumped out the cigarette with an annoyed grunt.

"I didn't mean that. Just not having the best week." She dropped the flask and buried her head between her knees.

"You wanna talk about it?" She looked up at him wondering what she did to deserve him.

"I can't." She looked away from him, his eyes were becoming a truth serum. The last thing she needed was another reason to piss off her father.

"Then you need to get a new high." He smirked as her gaze darkened.

"Are you offering?" He barely had time to shrug before she pulled him on top of her meeting his lips halfway.  
His hands flattened on the skin of her back, pulling her harder against him and forcing a low moan from her. Clenching a fist in her hair, he deepened the kiss, urgently exploring her mouth. The heated touch of his hands somehow made it better. He gathered her closer, sliding his lips down her throat and his hands along her thigh. He'd never been more upset to feel denim under his fingers before. He planted a soft, open-mouthed kiss against the rapid pulse in her throat, the gentle suction pulling a gasp from her lips and Letty shivered in his arms. Letty knew she was in trouble as Dom pulled her skin between his lips again. She held him behind his neck encouraging him on. Dom pulled her hips against his own, kissing her urgently.

The feel of her hand holding his head against her lips sent heat into his blood and he pulled her closer, groaning at the way she felt. Her hips rocked against his and he could have lost it completely if it wasn't for the clothes between them. His hands travelled up her body until his fingers hooked in the hem of her knitted sweater. She tore her lips away from his immediately. His hands fell from her sweater as she gently pushed him off her. She couldn't let him see her bruises and it was the only thing stopping her from giving in to him completely. Dom forced himself to move back, climbing off her like he assumed she wanted him to.  
Brushing her thumb over his mouth, Letty resisted the urge to kiss him again. One more taste of him and she would have ripped her sweater off herself.

"I thought you wanted to-sorry." Her heart broke at his apologetic expression.

"I do-trust me I want you too but not like this."  
She wasn't sure if he'd accept her excuse but anything she said would have been better than her bruises.

"Guess you're right. It's not really an outdoor activity." She nodded swallowing down her arousal.

"You plan on going to school?"

"Not today, just don't feel like it."

"You could come to the garage, I'll give you a tour."

"I would love that, but not today. Honestly I don't think I'd be the best company today. Some other time maybe."

"Okay, Letty if you need to talk to someone, I know you don't have friends so I'm here. Just call me."

"uh- I would but my phone fell. It's completely gone."

"Ooh, you're not just avoiding me right?"

"No, I don't usually make out with people I'm trying to avoid."

"Just checking,"

"Go before you get fired from work. I'll be fine." He crouched over her and pressed a chaste on her forehead. She let him leave so she could stew in her troubles alone. She missed him when he drove off, the whole situation was becoming fuzzy. She was becoming more dependent on him and it was scaring her. He was only supposed to be a distraction from her life, someone to be bad with but it was so much more between them. She couldn't describe how it seemingly happened over night. There was no way she could have fallen in love with Dom...but she had doubts when she felt like chasing after his car.

* * *

Dom couldn't get Letty's depressed face out of his head, he wanted to make it better but he didn't know how. He didn't even know what was going on with her. Why suddenly she had changed from the feisty bad girl to the girl fighting to smile in the park. Something had made her different and for some reason she was stonewalling his every attempt to be there for her. He had an idea how to get her back to the girl he met that night. That girl excited him, intrigued him with her endless banter and comeback for everything that left his mouth. He was glad to know that she had depth behind that bad girl image but seeing her depressed wasn't something he could stand by and watch. He was determined to get her back and if he happened to taste her lips along the way that was just a bonus.

* * *

When Letty got home around three, as if coming home from school, both her parents were home, that surprised her. Her father was almost always gone in the morning before she woke up and leaving when she got home. She'd rather stay oblivious so she head deniability if shit hit the fan but she did sometimes wonder where he went when he left the house.

They were at the dinner table twirling spaghetti on their forks when she walked in. She hadn't eaten in a long time and the spaghetti tempted her but she didn't want to sit and pretend to be a family with them.

"Your father has something to do tonight so we're having an early dinner. It's your favorite."

"I'm not hungry." She said despite her grumbling stomach. She took a water from the fridge and dragged her bag toward the stairs before her mother stopped her. "Like you weren't hungry the day before. You Leticia don't have the world of problems on your shoulder so stop acting like moving here is the worse thing in the world."

"It's not the damn move." She yelled before she bit her tongue. She could feel her father's eyes on her and stopped herself before she said too much.

"Then what is it?" Lena had seemed to forget about her food and turned to Letty with an expectant look.

"Nothing, I'm obviously miserable for nothing."

"That attitude is uncalled for Letty. We're all still adjusting." Lena got up from the table and stormed into the master bedroom dramatically. She cringed as her father's chair dragged away from the table. She gripped the banister behind her subconsciously preparing herself for pain but it never came. When she looked up he was looking down at her like she was a scared puppy. Letty could have sworn it was sympathy but she already signed off that he had any emotions to begin with so she brushed it off.

"I have to go." Was all he said to her. She watched him pick up his keys and his jacket and walk out the door. She didn't feel like she had anything to heal or salvage with her mother so she went to her room. She'd rather rot in there than deal with the outside world.

Lena had remained quiet downstairs so Letty decided to steal a shower before she bounced into her in the hallway. Rolling around with Dom in a sandpit was fun but left her dusty and the sand was beginning to itch her skin. When she got back to her room snug in her bathrobe her mother sat on her bed with a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread next to her. The plate of food definitely enticed her more than the human sitting next to it.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have implied that I knew what you're feeling and telling you to get over it wasn't the way to handle it." She had never heard her mother apologize to her, it had never been done and that meant a lot to Letty whether she wanted to admit it at the time or not.

"I'm worried, so can you please eat something." She didn't need to be told twice as she sat next to Lena and put the plate in her lap digging in immediately. She knew better than to drink alcohol without eating first but she was desperate so she welcomed the warm noodles.

"You don't know it Letty but your father loves you more than anything. More than me." She admitted and Letty didn't believe a word. She continued to listen but ate in silence. She was even creeped out at the way her mother stroked her wet hair. She had never been affectionate, the early memories Letty had of her childhood was her being told how to sit at the table. She didn't remember being hugged or any other display of affection. Over time she had convinced herself it was normal but deep down she knew the truth. She continued to hear her mother out even though she knew it'd probably enrage her in the end.

"I never told you how we met?"

She shook her head already halfway through her plate of food. She didn't need to hear their love story but she'd always wondered how in the world Lena could be so infatuated with her father that she was blind to everything else around her.

"We didn't even date. When I was in my first year of college I was a part time waitress. Your father came in everyday with his business associates. I had never said anything to him other than 'can I take your order.' It'd been a year and I was stupidly in love with someone who I knew I could never have. He was in his thirties and probably didn't look at his waitress twice. But I was wrong, before my junior year in college he proposed."

"Did you even know his name, you know this sounds crazy."

"Letty I can't explain to you why I love that man so much. I just do, sometimes it's just there. I got pregnant with you while planning the wedding. Your grandmother didn't like that at all. She didn't like your father to begin with. Said he was too old for me and he'd get bored eventually. " Letty always thought her grandparents were dead. She had never met any of them on either side of her parents. They were never spoken of either so she never brought it up. "I was excited, all he could talk about was the perfect wedding, the perfect life together. And I started to believe him but my mother wasn't impressed." Letty was intrigued and thought that maybe Lena had ripped off a soap opera but the emotion in her eyes couldn't have been faked.

"She wanted me to stay at home and have her raise you but your father wouldn't have it. He promised to take me away but he lost his job and that just gave my mother even more fuel to tell me how no good he was. We were living in her garage for a few months."

"What happened?"

"I started to show, I guess that somehow made him realize how real it was and one day he come around and told me it was time to pack our stuff and go. He said that he had found a job and that everything would be okay. I remember him telling me that you would be our next shot at perfection. So that's what we did, tried to give you everything. He just wants the very best for you Letty. He hasn't told you but he set up a trust fund for you. Only accessible when you're eighteen but the money is there. I think that's why he did what he did."

Letty's throat closed up, was her mother trying to guilt trip her. Implying that her father laundered thousands of dollars for her 'future'. It was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. He was using her as an excuse to steal money that wasn't his.

If her father cared about as much as Lena thought then her back wouldn't have been covered in purple bruises. She didn't give a shit about his money and she'd be damned if she let him dictate her. She was going to go out, have fun as usual and be as bad as she possibly could. They wanted her to stay away from Dom, and she was going to glue herself to him until the line blurred where started and he ended. And the very best part about it, they wouldn't even know what was happening right under their noses.

"I'll try and do better mommy." She hugged her mother thinking about how she was going to sneak out and see her bad boy the minute they fell asleep.


	7. Party girl, Bad girl

A/N: Thanks so much **_Steacee13,Dottylove1327, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, degrassijayandalex, Rosie329, Alima8, firefly-class, Shortcake99, MsShasdD, LL2893 & and all the guest _**for all your reviews last chapter you'll never know how that makes a writer light up. The rest of this story is for you guys. Thanks again.

**XO**

* * *

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter seven-Party girl, bad girl.**

Letty scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue after biting the lime from Dom's lips. He chuckled at her face and took her hand as he led out the door of the dark bar. They had made the stop to do some shots on the way to the races, Letty had never been more thankful for her fake ID before.

Letty extended her bare feet in Dom's lap while he cruised along the streets of L.A.

"You seem in a particularly better mood than earlier today?" he commented as caught nodding slowly to the soft music on the radio.

"Told ya I was just having a bad day. And now I'm not. Don't lose any sleep over it. She smiled sticking her hand out her window.

"I'll try not to," He said squeezing her thighs with his free hand.  
Dom felt like a drama king. Like he had made up the moody side of Letty in his head. As he chanced a look at her from beside him he couldn't see any trace of that girl. All he could see was her dark eyes consuming him as she basically made him her bitch. The black mini skirt she wore was a lasso around him and she didn't even know...or maybe she did.

"Guess what?"

"I don't want to, so you should just tell me."

"I'm racing tonight."

She twisted her body to his, "you're serious?" He nodded and turned back to the road. "I don't understand what changed?"

"What do you think."  
She smiled to herself and hoped she hadn't misconceived what he was implying. It seems she was making just as big of an impression on Dom as he was on her. They rode in silence after that.

* * *

When they got to the races Letty was strapping up her boots in the front seat of Dom's car while he and Vince hung around a feet from the car. She joined them eventually and was again enamoured with the world of street racing.

"I have to go talk to Hector. Stay with her." Dom told Vince and he was immediately at Letty's side as Dom left her.  
Letty felt comfortable with Vince, she found it adorable that Dom didn't want to leave her alone. If only he knew she could more than take care of herself, she figured it would be a lesson for another time.  
Her eyes followed him and stayed on his back as he and Hector spoke to one another, they laughed a bit before they were interrupted by a short blonde girl.

"That would be the ex girlfriend." Vince said to her, his eyes had followed hers to Dom and Elena talking.

"She's beautiful." Letty said to herself though Vince heard it.

"Yeah, she is. But- I like you better," Letty giggled and looked back to where Dom and Elena were. Dom was pointing in their direction so Letty waved at them both receiving an icy glare from Elena. "I think he does too."

Dom had finally managed to wrangle himself away from Elena. He had liked Elena, not love and being with someone for as long as they were together he felt that his feelings for her should have been a lot stronger. Lety had proven that theory even more, within the short time he'd known her she was already running circles around his heart.

He couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around her when he got back to her and Vince. Vince made kissy faces at him behind Letty's back. He rolled his eyes and released her a bit still keeping his arms around her waist.

"Impressed yet?" Another race had just finished but Letty wasn't paying much attention with Dom talking to his ex-girlfriend a few feet from where she was. She shook her head and looked up at him, "not yet."

"Watch this then." He winked at her before he got behind the wheel and drove up to the finish line. Letty and Vince made their way through the crowd to get a better look. "So what'd you say to him? That made him suddenly want to come out of retirement."

She shrugged but smiled warmly still in awe that she had somehow changed his mind. "I'm not sure I said anything..."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad you did."  
Her attention was back on the race when the engines roared. She felt like she was in the car with Dom hoping for a win just as much as he did. Her entire body jolted with anticipation as he pulled ahead of everyone else. Of all the things that turned her on, Dom racing was by far the most arousing thing about him. She couldn't get enough and if she had her way, the moment he stepped out that car she would jump his bones-bruises couldn't faze her desire.

Dom missed the smell of burning rubber, the blur in his rearview mirror and the uncontrollable hammering of his heart. Not only winning the race made him feel that way, the dark haired girl cheering loudly at the finish might as well have snatched his heart up as it hammered out his chest. He slowed the Charger and ignored the cheering and slaps on the shoulder as he made his way to her. She was the only thing he saw, her and that halter top. He scooped her up easily. "You're my trophy." He went to set her down but her legs wrapped around his waist. "Let's get out of here." Even if he had misinterpreted her words that look in her eyes oozing lust couldn't have been his imagination. The crowd around them went crazy as he opened the front seat of his car for her. Hector tossed him a wad of cash before he got in and drove away with his real prize.

* * *

Letty wasn't sure where they were, but as Dom turned off the ignition she was out her seat and straddling him. Her lips sought his out feverishly and he reciprocated with the same if not more fervor. She moaned slightly as his hands immediately travelled up and down her back on the exposed skin her halter had revealed. She leaned in more pulling the lever on the side of the seat so they were reclined and she came to lay flush against him.

She opened her lips to allow him to claim her more completely, moaning instantly as she felt his tongue sweep in to tangle with hers.

She sat up, undid the straps of her top to fall and pulled off his t-shirt. She slid her hands around the breadth of his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her once more.

They forced their lips apart, panting and drawing needed breath as they stared at one another. She groaned as he dipped his head to kiss a path to her neck. She angled her head to allow him better access and gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her behind the ear. He loved what she did with her hands, fevered hands across his firm muscles. Just touching wasn't enough as she pushed him back once more.

She ran her hands possessively down his chest to his flat stomach before hooking her hands to the waistband and undoing the button. He caught on with her and ran his fingers up her thighs working her panties down her thighs while caressing the sensitive skin on her thighs. Her breathy moans were indication of the erotic sounds that would escape her lips when he finally-" His cell phone rang making them jerk apart like they were busted. She groaned as he reached behind her for his phone in the glove compartment.

"It's Avery. Mia's sitter."  
Letty nodded and climbed of his lap back into her seat taking huge gulps of breaths to simmer the raging fire between her legs. She strung back up her halter as Dom carried on a series of yes and nos on the phone.

"I have to go. Avery needs to get home to study for an exam tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. The universe just doesn't seem to want us to get laid."

He frowned dropping his phone back into the glove compartment and doing up his jeans. "Guess not." He pecked her lips and started the car again.

Dom dropped Letty off around the corner like normal and he waited for five minutes before pulling into his own garage. He noticed her father's car wasn't in front of the house and he was a little more at ease. He paid Avery, saw her down the street and checked on Mia before retiring to his room. Letty's light had just flickered on. He waited at his window to watch her, she was grinning like an idiot as she closed her bedroom window. He figured he must have done something right and he was going to continue doing it.


	8. Liars

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter eight- Liars**

It'd been three months, Dom worked silently on the car in front of him as he thought about all the crazy things he and Letty had done, the trouble they'd caused and all the ways they had gotten away with it. Letty was an evil genius, he always suspected it but he knew for a fact that she was. How'd he'd gotten lucky enough to find a combination of beauty, brains and a hint of the devil he'd never know. He was completely taken with her carefree attitude around him all the while keeping some things to herself.

"Do-mmm." Mia's voiced made Dom turn around. The yellow school bus driving off as she made her way to him.  
She waved at the other workers before she dropped her book bag in the office and came back out to talk to Dom.

"How was school?" He kissed her forehead she briefly hugged him.

"School was school. You're the best brother in the whole world you know that."

"What do you want, and how much is it going to cost me?"

She grinned up at him, "Sarah's parents are taking her camping. They said she could invite a few friends. Please Dom can I go?"

"When?"

"This weekend."

"Have Sarah's parents call me. You can go."

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Just don't get eaten by a bear out there."

"Shut up." She smacked his arm, "There are no bears out there right?" Dom shrugged playfully while she glared at him.

"Go start your homework then we can go for ice-cream. With Letty."

* * *

Mia had loaded her vanilla ice-cream cone with sprinkles and chocolate shaving. She was content as they walked over to a small table with four chairs. Mia was busy taking in the bright colors and personified fruits on the walls of the small ice-cream shop. Dom and Letty sat opposite her, Letty had bubblegum flavored ice-cream covered in gummy bears in a small cup. She had no intention of eating it and tossed the gummy bears at Dom's face while he toyed with the straw in his milkshake. Letty's gummy attack turned violent when one of the gummybears hit Dom on the ridge between his eyes. She chuckled audibly and tried to hide her grin. Dom took the spoon from her pink ice-cream and smeared some of it on her cheek grinning his satisfactory grin when her mouth fell open in shock.

"Sorry babe, but you started it."

Letty nodded taking her defeat gracefully, Dom leaned no doubt to lick the ice-cream off her face but backed away moments after he realized Mia was sitting across from them twirling her ponytail with one hand and holding her waffle cone with the other.

"Here you go Letty." Mia pushed the stack of napkins closer to Letty. They laughed at the knowing look in her eye, it wasn't lost on her what almost happened.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" She blurted out looking at the two deers caught in headlights. Both shrugged.

"That's not answer. You either are or you're not."

"Then we are." He clarified not looking at Letty's blushing cheeks but at Mia's small smile.

"When can I get a boyfriend?"

"When you're fifty." Mia gasped and used Letty's ice-cream to assault Dom's face. She high-fived Letty as Dom blinked away the bubblegum ice-cream out of his eyes.

"This is why I don't like dragging you two out together. It always bites me in the a-" Mia arched her eyebrows waiting for him to continue, as if she didn't know he had a colorful vocabulary already.

Letty wiped the ice cream off his face and kissed his cheek when he was all clean.

"Dom I'm almost done. When you gonna take me to buy camping gear?"

"You're going camping?"  
Mia nodded with an enthusiastic grin.

"This weekend, I can't wait."

"That does sound like fun."

"You and Dom could come. It'll be fun."

"I wish I could. My parents would never go for it. Sorry."

"It's okay. Probably don't want you two oldies behind me making out every chance you get. It's for the best."  
Letty laughed at being called old by a twelve year old. Mia was too much like her brother so Letty couldn't help but like her.

Dom's alarm sounded through the chatter of the fairly busy ice-cream shop and Letty's heart sank knowing what it meant.

"I'll see you Torettos later." Letty picked up her messengers bag from the floor and dug out her bulky grey sweater quickly slipping it on.

"Are you cold Letty?"  
Letty nodded and Mia wrinkled her face puzzled because of the scorching sun outside.

"I'm going to walk Letty out," He handed her a twenty dollar bill, "Buy a container to take home." Mia nodded absentmindedly eyeing the twenty dollar bill like it was a fortune.

"So your study group has just finished?" Dom teased her as they stood outside. Letty pulled her hair up in a ponytail and smiled sadly.

"It keeps them out of my hair. I'm consistent so they have no reason to be suspicious."

"This is crazy. And getting complicated, I have no idea how you keep track of all the lies. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Just trust me." She wrapped her arms around his necks pressing their foreheads together, lips almost grazing. "This is worth it right?" She kissed him lightly, almost like their lips hadn't touched.

"How long can you keep this up?"

"As long I have to. I gotta go." She kissed him properly but still kept it PG considerate of Mia.

"Saturday night?" He asked as she began walking dwon the sidewalk.

"Saturday night." She looked back at him then continued her path home.

Letty could still feel his passionate kisses on her lips from the last Saturday night adventure.

_His lips were cold on hers and she smiled into his kiss when his hands tangled in her hair. She pulled away from him with a huge grin. Although she felt physically exhausted from all the dancing they just did in the club she still didn't want to go home. If the Saturday night could go on forever she would have been a happy camper._

_"I should get you home."_

_"No rush, dad never seems to be home these days, he's probably robbin-" She shook her head and the thought fell off her lips as she realized what she was saying._

_"Robbing? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"That's the beer talking. Just focus on the road before we wrap around a streetlight."_

_"Please, I could drive through anything." He grinned cockily and Letty raised her eyebrows calling his bluff silently._

_"Anything, that's big talk?"_

_"I could back it up."_

_"I'd love to see you try." Letty laughed as she swiftly undid his belt buckle making Dom jump of his seat at the initial contact. Though they hadn't gone all the way yet they still did plenty to keep them from combusting. His teeth grit as she pulled him out of his boxers keeping a firm grip around his member._

_"How you doing now?" She teased as she slowly moved her hand along his now throbbing erection. His hand tightened around the steering wheel but he kept quiet and Letty was motivated. She sped up her ministrations and his breathing became labored._

_She used both hands and squeezed firmly, causing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment before he snapped them back open. She continued to stroke him up and down, feeling the soft skin over the stiff muscle move slightly with her hand. It was unbelievable how stiff he was. She leaned over him, she poked her tongue out and ran it up the length of his exposed neck, eliciting a throaty groan from beneath her as she bit down on his neck. She licked and kissed and nipped at his neck with her teeth. She moved her hand back to the base of his member and squeezed again, this time planting her thumb on the vein and just moving her thumb up and down. A stifled groan escaped his lips and Letty felt like had already won but she couldn't not finish what she started. Smiling deviously she pulled away from him and situated herself back in her seat, Dom's posture slouched and before he could call her name she placed her full, plump lips around his swollen member, humming lightly when she swirled her tongue around the tip._

_Dom threw his head back once and gasped out loud, growling her name as he released one hand from steering wheel and placed his free hand in her hair holding her firmly in place, and tugging her slightly to convey his approval and pleasure. He wasn't aggressive, never even applied much pressure in his pull, but just enough to encourage her to continue and take him deeper. She was more than happy to oblige._  
_With one hand, she continued to pump him, making sure her hand paid plenty of attention to anything she couldn't fit into her mouth. Soon her head bobbed with a rhythm along with her hand. With the hand that grasped him she applied pressure with her thumb to the sensitive vein at the base, and as she listened to him, she began to hear his breathing speed up. He was close and she failed to realize he kept the car steady while she gave him what she thought was the best blowjob of his life._

_Dom peeled his gaze from the road briefly and watched intently as she hollowed her cheeks and created a suction feeling around him, watching again as her lips dragged down, leaving a sheen of her saliva on his member before she moved back up again, swirling her tongue around in her mouth as she did so. The coil building up in his abdomen was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and he could no longer stifle it. It was becoming stronger and stronger with each downward stroke of her mouth, and before he knew it, his body began to quake._

_Letty felt him as he began shaking and opened her eyes to look up at him. When she caught a glimpse of him through her lashes, she smiled slightly around him, and he clenched his jaw tighter than she'd ever seen him do before. She finally raised her eyes to meet his while her mouth was still on him and that was the final push. His climax had begun and there was no stopping it now. She rose from him and pumped him until his deep growl sent him squirting out over her hand. She had lost twice, his driving was still impeccable and her panties were soaked._

Letty wanted him badly, more so with every touch, every kiss. But with Dom it couldn't be rushed, timing had never been on their side. If she has time away from her parents then he was on the clock because of Mia's sitter. And she didn't want them to have to schedule a time like it was an appointment so she waited patiently for their time together.

When she got home Lena was starting dinner. Her father was again absent, Letty was over the moon. She saw less and less of her father and the bruises on her back were now just pink blotches. The bruise on her ribs was still dark though.

"Where's daddy?" Letty just wanted to see Lena's face as she told her that he wasn't having dinner with them. Letty had no doubt he was back to his old tricks and she saw it in Lena's eyes that she thought the same. Letty didn't care any more she wanted him out of her life completely and just hoped that his scheming ways wouldn't cost them to have to move away again cause they would have to sedate her and stuff her in the trunk for her to leave Dom.

"He's busy at work hun."  
Letty still didn't know what the hell _work_ meant, she watched him leave every morning for work with a briefcase but had no idea where he went to. She continued through the house before Lena called her back.

"I knew there was something I had to tell you...I was at the gardening club meeting-"

"You mean you were gossiping with other housewives."

"That's not the point Letty, anyway. And they told me about that neighbor of ours. Apparently he's dangerous-so am glad you stayed away from him."

"What do you mean dangerous?" Letty didn't know having more than five black shirts made him dangerous but she listened anyway.

"You didn't know-gosh this whole street talks about it. He got arrested from murdering some Kenneth Linour or something like that the story goes. I don't know how they could have that sweet little girl living with him."

Letty froze, her pulse through the roofs as she tried to wrap her head around what her mother said-and it wasn't her calling Mia sweet.


	9. Cheaters

**A/N: So sorry for my absence and lack of replies. I was just helping my older sister with her personal statement for college and I went a bit anal just to make sure we wrote something perfect. But I'm back now.**

* * *

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter nine- Cheaters**

Letty wasn't able to think about anything but Dom's alleged murder arrest. She knew Dom, he was not a murderer.  
She wanted to ask him about it but she couldn't exactly just walk up to him and ask him if he had murdered the guy who killed his father. She'd been obsessing about it all week , She hadn't seen him being careful not to get caught. With the recent information her parents would definitely keep her in a cellar and never let her see the light of day again. But it was her favorite day of the week, Saturday. Her father was getting dressed for something he needed to do in the 'office' and Lena was taking her special pills that helped her relax. She felt like a free child on Saturdays, no smothering parents to shackle her in the house.

Letty should have been asleep, luckily they let her sleep in on Saturdays but she wanted to talk to Dom as soon as possible and had been up before dawn. Her father didn't leave yet so she waited behind her bedroom to listen out for him. In a hushed voice she heard him on the phone as he was hustling downstairs.

"I'm on my way. Yes. I know. I'll be there in ten."

Letty guessed his 'office' had to be close if he was only ten minutes away and who was he talking to. He always worked alone, trusted very few people so Letty didn't understand who his secretive partner was. Rolling her eyes she walked over to her window and slightly peeled the curtain back as he drove away. The weight lifted off her chest and she got dressed to go see Dom. Jogging downstairs she checked on her mother, she had on seaweed mask. And was already dozing off from her prescribed sedative. Letty scribbled on a note saying she was going to the library incase Lena's pills didn't give Letty the six hours it usually did. Looking down on both sides of the street she crossed the street quickly and just let herself in. It was a good thing she did, they would have been too busy to get the door. They both were running up and down the house with sleeping bags and flashlights.

"I'm late." Mia said when she saw Letty. "Could you help us finish pack." Letty nodded and got to work. She forgot Mia was going away this weekend. Maybe it would finally be their time- as soon as he cleared up the murder thing. She loved bad boys but it was unsettling-even if it was just a rumor like Letty believed.

"I like you Letty."

"Was wondering when I'd get your approval." Letty was helping her roll up her sleeping bag.

"He's not a bad guy like everyone thinks." Her eyes fell a little sad.

"I know he isn't.. He's a really good guy."

"I'm glad you know that Letty."  
Letty smiled to herself and somehow she had reassured herself. They continued packing for a few more minutes until there was a loud car horn from outside.

"Have a good time." Dom hugged Mia tightly then gently handed her repellent. Letty watched in awe, how could he possibly murder someone. The honking outside grew insistent so Dom sent her off. He turned back to Letty as he shut the door. His mind had clearly seen it fit to utilize their free time wisely as he scooped her up and his lips attached to her neck.

"Dom wait-' she gently tilted his head back and he put her on the ground. Flushed and aroused she decided was a better time than any to have that conversation.

"What's wrong."

"Something's been bugging. And I know it's just a rumor but I just need to hear you say it."

"You're freaking me out."

"Did you get arrested for murder?"

He sighed and gently pulled her in his arms. He enveloped her tightly and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry you had to find out from somebody else." He released her and pulled her with him to the couch. "I should have told you, I was arrested yes-but not charged. They had no evidence."

"So why'd they come after you in the first place?"

"Because I had motive, and I was seen beating Kenny have to death with a wrench a week before they found the body."

"Uh wow... I knew it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah but the whole neighborhood saw the scene and suddenly I'm the bad boy of the neighborhood."

"That's-"  
An engine across the street made her go weak with fear. Why had her father returned so quickly?

"You need to get over there." Dom was just as worried as her as they peeped put the window.

"There's now way I can make it back into the house unseen now." She held her breath when he got out and entered the house. He was out in less than a second toting his briefcase. Letty assumed he had not made it upstairs and simply forgotten his briefcase on the table.

"Dom I want to follow my dad."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later but we have to hurry."  
Dom didn't have a choice but to follow Letty to his car. Her father was already down the street but he knew he could catch up in no time.

"Don't let him see us."

"I know what I'm doing Letty." Dom focused on his driving because Letty didn't make any move to tell him why they were following her dad.

* * *

Letty didn't know what to expect, but there were no offices in sight. Dom slowed his vehicle as Enrique drove into an awaiting garage in a suburban house. A short brunette stood at the door in a cream satin robe. Letty knew exactly what was going but just in case there was doubt Enrique met her at the door and kissed her languidly. Letty seethed with rage, Dom didn't know what to do or what she was thinking.

"Letty I'm so sorry." She reached for his phone in the glove compartment and snapped a picture, his words falling away before they met her ear.

"Let's just go." She said calmly. She felt sorry for Lena, her bad boy had turned into an actual bad boy but she also saw a lot of opportunities and some **LEVERAGE**. If she was bad before then she wouldn't even know what to call herself in a few hours...

"I'll see you tonight okay." She kissed his cheek and got out. Dom was more confused than ever.

"Letty wait, I don't understand why you're smiling?"

"You have no idea how much my life has just gotten easier." She winked at him and crossed the street. Dom didn't know what it was with that family but he had blind trust in Letty already and he believed that twinkle in her eyes when she said it was going to get better. So he'd just have to wait and see what she told him later on.


	10. Playing with fire

**Stay away from bad boys.**

**Chapter ten- Playing with fire.**

Dinner was uneventful-mostly. Letty was pleased to have her father at the table. She felt like she held aces in her hand and no one knew about it. Lena was sharing seconds when she struck.

"Can I go to a study group tonight?" Everyone at the table knew it was asked solely to her father.

"Absolutely not."

"Are you sure daddy, it's in a nice neighborhood. 108 SkyDrive." She watched as his chewing slowed and swallowing became labored. He watched her smirking cleverly and his eyes narrowed on her. "I even have a picture." she kept her eyes on him as recognition flashed in his eyes. He knew what she meant and what she was doing. The apple didn't far fall from the tree, even though it was messed up.

"Leticia your father already said no don't hassle him."  
Letty kept her eyes on her father as Lena shifted in her chair. The ultimatum urgent in her eyes, his jaw tightened, eyes shut briefly until he relented with a sigh.

"It's okay she can go." Lena looked at her husband like he had gone off his rockers. Letty smiled triumphantly and bit into her dinner roll nonchalantly while her father stewed in his own mess across from her. Lena remained clueless.

* * *

"Letty isn't that your dad right there..." Dom pointed to the window where her father was looking out scowling at them. Letty got into the front seat of the Charger nodding her head.

"Yeah that's him."

"They're giving you more freedom? It's pretty late."

She chuckled looking at her father still staring at her. "Something like that."

"Where to? Club, bar?"

"You never gave me that tour of the garage."

"The garage it is..."

* * *

"Did you do what I told you?" Dom parked outside the dark garage. A part of him suspected what she was up to but another part didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah I sent the picture to Vince and saved it on my laptop. Letty that picture doesn't have anything to do with you being out this late with me does it?"

"You're lucky your good looking." She followed him into the garage looking around while he flicked lights on. Her answer left him more uneasy.

"That wasn't an answer."

"I don't know what answer you want Dom. Yes. Fine. I blackmailed my father but stranger things have happened."

"Letty you're kidding."

"Wish I was, it worked didn't it. I'm here now, with you. What's the problem." She looked at him, eyes ablaze.

"Letty that's not normal. Are you listening to yourself. That's fucked up."

"Dom you don't know what goes on under that roof. So don't judge me. I did what I had to do to be with you." She stood a midst the unfinished cars, the tour completely forgotten.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just let me in and talk to me. I have no more secrets from you Letty. I think I deserve the same." It came out more demanding than he thought it would. He gestured to the office hoping she'd finally let him in.

She pulled him into the office and waited for him to turn the light on, once he did she lifted her sweater over her head. She rolled up her tank and showed him her bruises. "The first race you took me to. My dad was up when I got home. He made it clear that I wasn't suppose to see you again." She remained silent as his fingers hesitantly brushed over her bruises. His face fell and was a mixture of emotions.

"Damn Letty. He an't get away with this. Go to the cops." He pun her around to see her face.

"I can't Dom. If I go to the cops I could end up in foster care."

"What about your mom?"

"Dom we didn't move here for a change of scenery." She felt relieved when she blurted it out. She leaned against his desk and he waited for her to continue. "My father is a criminal."

"Damn right he is."

"No Dom not like that. He stole some money from some innocent, FBI caught up with him and we had to move as in run."

"Is that a joke?"  
She shook her head, "I wish it was."

"Can't say I don't understand why you didn't tell me before. Heavy stuff." She nodded somberly, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before. It's obvious I can trust you. I should have realized that earlier."

"Letty it's fine." He palmed her face and made him look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it-I've seen you hurt. I promise I'll take care of you." She brought his hands down to her waist, right over her bruise and kept them there. "You promise?" Her beady eyes pleaded with his and their lips met softly.

She couldn't deny the moan that escaped her lips, the sound was an involuntary reply to Dom. It had sent a shiver down her spine that Dom had felt and sent him mad. Had he done that? It had just occurred to him that she felt the same way he did. She just might love him back.

He was shocked, maybe even apprehensive as he pulled away. He looked at her swollen lips, the glisten to them as they parted for a breath, her dilated pupils as she met his gaze.

God, she was beautiful.  
He felt like he'd be taking advantage of her if he continued. She was vulnerable and he didn't want her to want him because of it.  
"Dom what's wrong," she breathed. "You don't want to?"  
Dom thought she had to be mental if she thought he didn't want to.

"It's not that. Trust me. You don't think you're doing this for the wrong reason?"

She lifted a hand to his cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking across his jawline. "I've wanted this for a while now, so either drive me home back to that hell hole or kiss me."

He swallowed, gave her the benefit of a moment's thought, before stepping back to her and kissing her again. He wound his arm around her back as she arched into his embrace, the hand on his cheek gliding to his neck and keeping him right where she wanted him.

She opened her legs and he stepped between her thighs, her ankles wrapping around his calf and keeping him locked to her body. She moaned again and, God, he couldn't believe he lived without hearing that noise bubbling from her throat, without feeling her hands smooth up his torso and slide the jacket from his arms. He needed her and he didn't want to be selfish but she made it hard.

She yanked the wife beater from over his head before tucking her fingers beneath the hem of her own sweater and tank and pulling it over her head, her intentions without doubt now. She fastened her lips back to his before he was able to see her, but he could feel the silken skin beneath his fingers and it was exactly like he imagined, cause he definitely imagined it.

He jerked her towards him, her hands caught between them from where she attempted to unbutton his jeans. His fingers splayed across her bare back as he ran his tongue along her lips, entry quickly granted.

Her legs wrapped tighter around him, his hand finding her knee and bending it up to his hip. She could feel him, the bulge beneath his jeans now pressing against her stomach. He managed to make her shitty situation a mere thought in the back of her head.

She splayed both hands across his chest and pushed him away.

He gave a momentary look of confusion and fear, his lips red and plump, before he realized her intentions as she pushed him down into the desk chair. She threw her leg over and straddled his hips, grinding into him as her fingers found the hem of his jeans and she attached her lips to his.

She didn't stay there. She moved to his jaw, pressing kisses across his jaw en route to his ear. She pulled his earlobe between her teeth just as his hands traveled from her hips and up her sides, over her breasts and into her hair. Her breath caught in her throat as his heavy touch passed over her nipples, the material of her bra providing friction but not enough contact.

He pulled her mouth back to his, his tongue dueling with hers as one hand slid back down her body. He grinded a palm into her breast, squeezing as the nipple hardened beneath his touch. She stilled, lost in the moment of ecstasy as his hand squeezed her again, and again, his knuckles bumping over her nipple before capturing it between his fingers. He stole her breath in his kiss, her body jerking into his touch.

She began kissing him again, finally managing to coordinate her shaking hands into finishing his button.  
Her kisses followed her earlier path to his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and biting everso lightly. She grinded into him with her hips, feeling his erection against her and God she just wanted to go right there. Forget all the tease, forgo the foreplay and just sink into him and get some release. His name escaped her mouth on a breath and he grunted, straining against his makeshift restraints.

She traced her tongue around the shell of his ear, soothing where her teeth had nipped seconds before, and kissed down to his neck. She trailed the tip her tongue up and down, before nipping, biting at the flesh as her hips gyrated into him again. She felt the groan beneath her lips before it left his mouth. She grind again and he suddenly surged forward, breaking free of her restraints and circling an arm around her before she fell from his lap. He pulled her back into him and his length was pressed against her, his lips were around her nipple and he shrugged his other arm free from the shirt to unbutton her jeans with surprising dexterity.

She was powerless, barely able to keep her nails from digging into his shoulders as he unzipped her fly and meandered a hand beneath. He slicked a large, thick finger beneath her folds and pressed into her swollen clit. She jerked at the contact, her back arching and her head falling back as he began a tortuously slow circle of the mound of nerves. Sounds escaped her parted lips and her body reacted with fire and spasms at his touch, her hips grinding against his hand in rhythm with his ministrations.

His teeth clamp down on her nipple, capturing it beneath the lacy bra as his tongue flicked the bud. He synchronized his tongue and finger, circling around, around, around until her stomach was quivering in time and his name was escaping from her lips with nondescript sounds.

He had never been more aroused. Never. Never in his life had the sound of his name being spoken in two broken syllables been so incredibly erotic until it was Letty writhing beneath his touch, pleading for release.

He slid his hand lower. His finger left her clit and quickly found her opening, slick with arousal and clenching in time with the tongue on her breast.

"Oh God…" she managed to say, feeling his thick finger slide inside her. Her walls immediately clamped down on it, attempting to hold it in place but Dom had other ideas. He pulled out, slowly, determinedly despite her protests.

Out. In.

Soon, the rhythm quickened; his name sounding like a plea from her lips as her hips pressed against him, her muscles spasming, her nails digging almost-painfully into his flesh. He added another finger and she came immediately. Her walls clenched so hard that he was unable to move his fingers at all, his tongue providing the only continued ministrations as she rode out her orgasm, her head thrown back as her body stilled. He was most definitely in pain. Not only from the cramp of having his hand stuck in an awkward position, but his erection was straining for its own release. The material of his jeans was tight enough but where her hips straddled him pulled on what slack was left.

He kissed up her body to her mouth, bringing her around with kisses on her lips.

"Dom," she kissed him. "That was…"

He brought her fully upright and flush against his body, his erection pressing into her still-sensitive core. She sparked back to mobility in an instant, a hand reaching down between them and unbuckling his belt. It was his turn for his breath to hitch in his throat as her hand stroked up his length. "Letty…"

His eyes closed at the contact, God how he needed it. He bucked into her hand but his eyes snapped open as he felt her climb off him. Worried for a second that he wouldn't get his own release, he watched in wonderment as she peeled the tight jeans from her legs, taking her panties with them. He watched her nimble fingers make light work of his button and zip before pulling the trousers delicately over his member and then quickly from his legs. She climbed back on top of him, her warm, silken skin gliding over his as she lifted her herself up on the legs of the chair and guided him to her opening. She caught his eye as her hand slid down his length, pumping him then holding him steady in tortuous ecstasy. She circled her hips, the sensation was amazing but the look on Dom's face was even better: dazed, amazed and slack-jawed.

She couldn't wait any longer; the anticipation, the desire, the sheer unadulterated need was too much.

She sank her body onto him.

Just that act, having him slide into her, made their eyes roll back into their heads and a moan whisper from their mouths. His fingers clenched into her hips; he tried to not hurt her but every ounce of control he had was focused on not exploding immediately. She felt amazing. Tight and silken and warm…

And then she moved.

A slight gyration; a twist of her hips and he felt his fingers dig further into her hips as did hers on his arms. Single stabs of sweet pain as her nails dug into his skin unbeknownst of their owner. He bucked, only realizing he was doing it when she grind down onto him, countering his movement. Words escaped his mouth he only half heard, half understood.

She moaned, moving her hands to his shoulders as she sought a rhythm. Moving on him, around him, above him; groaning as he matched her movements, gliding his hands up her sides and pulling her towards him. He latched on to her neck, nipping at the pulse point as she rode him. He bit, he licked, she moaned – panting as the sweet frustration of an impending orgasm twisted in her stomach, flowed through her veins, curled her toes. She never wanted it to end. She threaded her fingers behind his neck, pulling his head from her clavicle and attaching her lips to his. Tongues swirled as his hands dropped from the attention he was bestowing upon her breasts and back to her hips, pulling her into him with growing force, growing necessity as they both raced towards the climax.

It felt like her body stilled; her breathing, her heart, still. Just the ecstasy coursing through her veins, the clenching of her muscles around Dom as her orgasm exploded within her. She was vaguely aware that she hadn't taken a breath, vaguely aware that she must have been hurting him with how tight her thighs clenched his hips and how deeply her nails were embedded in his skin.

He didn't feel any of that; Not in a way he disliked at least. In fact, it was incredible. Beyond incredible. Feeling her let go, feeling her come around him with his name on her lips, was too much; he couldn't hold on a second longer and pounded up into her one last time. He buried his head in her shoulder, her name whispered into her skin as his eyes screwed together in the strongest release he'd had since...

He felt her go limp in his arms, collapse against his body. He didn't want her to move, he wanted to just hold her like that a little while longer. Stave off the onslaught of reality, hide from the enormity of what just happened, what might happen in the future, for just a little bit.

"Dom…"

"Hmm…"

"We…"

She was a woman of many words or none at all, so he couldn't deny the smirk that she was rendered to single syllables; that he had rendered her to single syllables.

"Dom…" she breathed, again. She smoothed her hands down his chest before pushing herself up and off.

She crouched for her clothes, tossing him his shirt from the floor. He bent for his trousers and boxer briefs, pulling them up his legs and standing to secure them around his waist.

Her back was to him as she threaded her head back through her sweater leaving her bottom bare except for her boy-shorts.

He reached out, smoothing his hand down her arm and entwining their fingers. "Letty."

She turned to him, a smirk tilting her lips as she melded her body back with his, placing a kiss on his lips.

He smoothed a hand over her hair, "We'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N: Think she got burnt from the way she handled her dad?**

**XO**


	11. Stay away from bad girls

**A/N: Bad news, last chapter. Big thanks to everyone read and reviewed this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write because I'm too prissy to do have the things seventeen year old did in this story.**

**XO**

* * *

**Stay Away From Bad Boys.**

**Chapter eleven- Stay away from bad girls.**

"Would you go inside I'll be fine. I have a secret weapon remember." She was grinning but he looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Will you just flicker your lights on if your okay. If five minutes pass and you haven't flickered them I'm coming over here."

"Okay superman. Try and get some sleep, I know I just wore you out."

"Please, if anybody wore anybody out it would be me wearing you out."  
She shook her head and gently kissed his lips before climbing out of the car. She wondered how they were ever going to be able to keep their hands off each other after that toe-curling experience and in some ways she could still feel him inside her and it made her palms sweaty as she let herself into her house. The light in her parents bedroom was on. She ignored it and went to the staircase when her father called her back. Letty wasn't in the mood for his bullshit so she came back down the few stairs she had climbed and stood next to the side table in the living room.

"How was study group."

"It was good, a real learning experience."

"Drop the act Letty. We both know what you were doing and who you were with."

"And we both know what you've been up to and who you were really with."

"Where's the damn picture Letty?"

"It's not here. It's somewhere safe."  
He raised his hand to hit her so she knocked the unstable lamp off the side table. It fell with a loud smash and he withdrew his hands immediately as Lena inquired about the sound from the bedroom.

"Go ahead, I'll just tell her what you are, and what you've been doing."

"What's all the commotion about?" Lena stood behind him with her hand on her hip.

"Nothing mommy. Daddy just threw down your favorite lamp." She said innocently and climbed the stairs without another word.

She felt silly flickering her light but still found it sweet that Dom wouldn't be able to rest if she hadn't done it.  
Falling into bed she didn't bother showering, she wanted him to remain on her skin. She loved it.

* * *

Sunday night Dom and Letty were sitting in the park, another study group going extremely well.

"Letty something's been bothering me."

She looked over at him and stopped her swinging with her foot.

"What's wrong."

"We didn't use protection last-night."

"It's fine, I'm not an idiot. I got it covered."

"You're on the pill?"

"Mommy lets me take them."

"Does she suspect you're having sex?"

"No, she started giving them to me when I turned fifthteen. She says it's just a precaution."

"Hmm, she's not that bad is she?"

"She wouldn't have been if she didn't marry my dick of a father."

"I wish I could do something about it. Take you away."

"Why don't you?"

"Letty you can't."

"I turn eighteen in a few months. They can't legally stop me from leaving home then. Who knows, in a few months we might be inseparable."

"We're already inseparable." He pulled her by the chains of the swing and pulled her to him until he had her lips at his mercy."

* * *

Her parents were both awake when she came home. Dom refused to go inside until he knew she was safe so he was was leaning on his car waiting for her bedroom light to flicker on. When Letty saw them both at the table she knew it could be really good or really bad. Best case scenario her father had come clean to Lena- worst case scenario-

"We have to move again Letty." Lena was calm and collected but Letty could see disappointment in her eyes.

"You guys could go but I'm not leaving." She folded her arms over her chest and kept her stance like she was making sense.

"They've found us Letty. We have to go. NOW."

"No-they found you. You're the one who stole all that damn money. DO something for your family for the first time in your life and leave."

"Letty your father isn't going anywhere without me- and you are not staying without me so go pack a small bag and lets go." Just then she realized the two suitcases stacked by the door.

Letty looked at her father expectantly, he obviously didn't love Lena half as much as she loved him and she was ready to pick up everything and leave with him again. If he cared about her even just a little he would run from the law by himself and not drag Letty and her mother through the mud. She was pretty sure that they were no FBI agents running after them and Enrique just wanted to do anything he could to keep Letty away from Dom. Either way she wasn't moving away with them.

"She's right Lena. It's me they want. You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes."

She was relieved, at least he still had some humanity in him.

"You can't be serious. You can't leave me." Lena clung to his side and Letty felt for her mother, just not enough to move away from Dom.

"I'll let you two say goodbye. Take care of yourself daddy." Letty offered him a smile but nothing more. She closed her door behind her, unsure of how she felt. She would tell Lena everything- eventually. When she fell out of love with her father Letty would tell her. Anytime before that she would be setting herself up for hurt. He still had his clutch around her heart so Letty would have to wait a few years before she told her mother the type of man she really married.

She walked over to her window, sure enough Dom was waiting on her. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully but he obviously didn't understand why she was so amused. She blew him a kiss then closed up her window.

"He's leaving in a few minutes. I couldn't bear to see him leave." Lena was in her doorway wiping her tears with the back of her hands. "He's doing it for us Leticia. I hope you know that, it's for the best."  
Letty hugged Lena and patted her back soothingly.

"I know, I can honestly say that daddy leaving is for the best."  
The supportive daughter role wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Lena continued to hug her closely and the only time Letty had ever felt such at ease, besides being in Dom's arms, was when she heard her father drive away.

* * *

Letty had just striped off her blue sweater and stuffed it in her bag when she heard a revving engine behind her. She smiled to herself having recognized it.

"Does a nice a girl need a ride to school?"  
Nostalgic bastard, she thought. She wondered if they would have still found themselves together if she had declined his ride to school. If they had never ditched, never connected. What would have come of them.

She stopped dead in her track with a smirk. She turned around and he had pulled over close enough that she could see his playful grin.

"Why? You offering?"

"Depends..."  
She leaned into the open driver's window and he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"On what?"

"If I get to kiss you again. Get in."  
She laughed and got into his car.

"You ditching today or not?"

"I don't know, it all depends on how I feel."

"Speaking of feelings. How are you. Without your dad at home?"

"Better than I thought. Lena is busying herself with finding a job, until I turn eighteen at least."

"You'll let me know if you need anything."

"Course."

"Good."

"Dom,"

"Yeah,"

"I need you."  
He took one hand off the wheel and clasped one of hers with his.

"You got it."  
She nodded and looked out the window.

"You know how you tell me that the only reason you were attracted to me was because you thought I was a bad boy."

"Yeah, a sexy one a that."

"That's the thing. I'm really not. That thing with cops was just a misunderstanding. Compared to you, I'm a choir boy."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"You realized since we met each other you've ditched class, sneaked out in the middle of the night to go to an illegal street race, blackmailed your father and drank more than most adults do. Maybe I'm the one who needed to get warned about you."

"Just drive Dom, you haven't seen anything yet. I change my mind, I'm ditching."

* * *

**XO**


End file.
